The Shining Stars
by Mizerx
Summary: Every member of the great and feared organization Akatsuki is summoned for a meeting by Pain. He announces new plans and goals for the organization and introduce a new member to join the forces of the powerful organization. The new plans turns out to be way more challenging than expected. This story introduces new characters, jutsus, abilities and a storyline featuring Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1: The Summons

**Note: **The Shining Stars is a story taking place at the beginning of Naruto: Shippuden. Please be aware of that some of the contents in this story is ignoring some of the events that happened in the original series of Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden and the manga. This story introduces new characters, jutsus, skills, storylines and a new plot. The more you read, the more you'll enjoy!

**Warning: **This story may spoil any future events of the anime (not the manga). This story also contains blood, cursing and violent action.

**Title:** The Shining Stars.  
**Author:** Me - Mizerx.  
**Fandom: **Naruto.  
**Rating:** Rated T.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever claim it. The original writer of the series is Kishimoto Masashi and he owns everything that is related to the original anime, movies and manga. I have no intention of stealing anything.

* * *

It was early in the morning, all of the Akatsuki members had been summoned by Pain and all were gathered in one of their hideouts in the Land of Tea. Kakuzu and Hidan were the last ones to arrive to the cave, they were known within the organization for taking too much time because of Hidan's rituals and Kakuzu's business with the Bounty Collection offices. They both refused to acknowledge themselves but they do acknowledge each other when it comes to each other's time consuming activities.

"What the fuck is the fucking meaning of this?!" Complained the one and only Hidan to Kakuzu. He had asked the same question the past five days at least once every hour.

"Silence Hidan." Kakuzu replied angrily at him for the thousand time. He knew that Hidan was only planning on getting on his nerves on purpose - as always.

"Oh? I should be silenced? Just excuse me for not being able to stay awake five days straight, travel miles non-stop and then keep my mouth shut for you! All the stops we've really done is to shit at shitty inns you little shit." Veins popped on Hidan's forehead.

Though Hidan was screaming, swearing and iretating Kakuzu, Kakuzu couldn't help to agree with him, what was the meaning of this? Why did Pain say it was urgent for them to come? The reasons better be good, because a man who is like Kakuzu and at his age are not interested in wasting time. Time is money and everything else.

They were walking towards the entrance of the large hideout, they noticed Itachi at the top of the cave, just sitting there and doing nothing. Kakuzu and Hidan avoided eye contact, no member were interested with each other. They walked inside the cave, going immediately towards their chamber.

The meeting would start in one hour and both Hidan and Kakuzu had a lot of reports to be done before the meeting, which of course Hidan would never do. He always gave whatever paperwork that needed to be done to Kakuzu. The reason why is not only because he had no intention or energy for it, he was just not that bright to actually make a proper and good report.

As they had gotten to their own chamber, Hidan got to his bed, took off his shoes and then threw them down on the floor and went straight for the bathroom. "Gonna take a shower." He said, slamming the door to the bathroom. "I don't care, you brat." Kakuzu murmured for himself as he sat down by his desk and started working on the reports he had to give to Pain before the meeting.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara had everything prepared, their reports were filled in, Sasori did not have any work to be done to his puppets. Deidara was bored. They had arrived three days earlier before the meeting, they got to the hideout really quickly because of Sasori's impatience and Deidara's ability to create flying sculptures of clay which they took advantage of to get to the hideout quickly. Sasori always kept on bringing up how it is important to be prepared and ready, still, three days! Sasori hate having people waiting but what is the point if they had an entire week? No wonder why Deidara was bored, all that had been done was sleeping, eating and drinking the past three days, and Deidara had to do all that alone because Sasori don't even need it, he is a puppet. It's neither like they fancy each other that much, Deidara consider Sasori his rival when it comes to who is the best artist, meaning that Sasori's art was a threat to Deidara's. Sasori's point of view of art is something that is eternal and Deidara's point of view of art is something that is born and ceases in a moment, creating a legacy of itself.

Right now, Sasori was sitting on a chair infront of Deidara who was lying in his bed in their chamber. They were both doing absolutely nothing, just staring out in the nothing. Deidara was creeped out of the way Sasori always remained motionless in moments like this. He was just staring at the wall infront of him. At least he wasn't inside his Hiruko puppet, he is way more disturbing that way. They have been partners for years and still is Sasori the only one who actually frightens him.

"The meeting will start in about forty-five minutes, yeah." Deidara suddenly announced, stopping the awkward silence.

"I know, I have been counting every second" Sasori replied as coldly as always.

Deidara did not like that response. Sasori was counting all this time? And still no one gives credit to Deidara for actually still working with him. They didn't exactly get along well and it is not like they are the ideal combination when fighting together. Not like they are not fighting good together, but their battle skills always somehow seem to clash with each other.

"Let's get going already, might as well sit in the conference chamber and hope for someone to join us so we at least can get a little bit more of company, yeah." Deidara suddenly said. Sasori nodded in agreement, rather that then remaining here. Deidara got out of the beed and took the reports from their desk and they both left the chamber.

* * *

Kisame and Itachi were outside the cave. They had arrived at midnight after had successfully slain a shinobi of the Hidden Sand who had been spying on the members of the organization. They had gotten him just when he was about to report back to his village with information about their fellow comrades. Foolish to send a low-class shinobi like him.

Itachi was sitting at the top of the cave entrance, he was enjoying the sweet calm morning: the cold wind carefully playing and the sound of nothing. He looked up at the stars that were so lucid and bright, it felt like they were close to him. He stared at the rays that touched the clouds and making the lake infront of the cave sparkle. The new moon was was barely recognizeable with all these stars that were up this morning.

Kisame stood by the lake and were just thinking in silence. He had learned of Zabuza's death which happened about two or three years ago from now, which meant that all of the original members of The Seven Swordmen of the Mist had died. Because of this, Kisame and Itachi had traveled to the Land of Waves months ago and taken a box from a bank where Zabuza kept his valueables. The box contained rare A and S-rank ninjutsu scrolls which belonged to all of The Legendary Seven Swordmen. Kisame had access to take it since he was a part of The Seven Swordmen and Zabuza was dead with no testament or family.

Itachi got up on his feet and jumped down to Kisame.

"The meeting will start in half an hour, we might as well get there now." Itachi announced to Kisame.

"Oh my, how the time goes by. We should get going so we don't get late, we don't want leader to be on our backs, do we?" Kisame responded in his usal cocky tone. They both turned around and walked inside the cave, heading to the conference chamber.

* * *

Zetsu had been scouting the area around the cave, there had been no signs of any enemies spying on them. He looked up to the morning sky, it was still dark and the stars were shining heavily. The sun would rise up soon. He had seen all members arrive and it appears that the meeting would soon take place. Zetsu was instructed to report back before the meeting and it was now fifteen minutes left before the meeting would take place. His mission was completed.

He was now standing at the top of the cave, where Itachi had been previously.

"The night sure is beautiful today." White Zetsu asked the darker half of himself.

Black Zetsu did not respond, he was quiet as always.

"Do you think that Lumi will be qualified enough for the organization?" He asked his darker self.

"You know what Madara said, her abilities are something out of this world, literally." Black Zetsu replied.

White Zetzu nodded, he was fully aware that Lumi was absolutely qualified enough for this organization. Zetsu merged with the rocks he was standing on, it was time to report back to their Pain.


	2. Chapter 2: Lumi Dalion

All of the members within the organization had been gathered, all sitting around the big square table in the small chamber. It was very dark, there were one candle at each wall in the square shaped room made out of stone. Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan were sitting at the right side of the table, infront of Deidara sat Sasori, infront of Kakuzu sat Kisame and infront of Hidan sat Itachi. Zetsu hadn't showed up, he was already fully aware of what was going to happen in this meeting, he had already reported to Pain as well.

Pain and Konan walked in, as they did, all Akatsuki members rose up from their seats and bowed down with their heads. Pain and Konan looked as dull as ever, this organization had the dull and serious moments. Konan and Pain walked infront of the other members and stood still.

"Good morning, please sit down". Pain said in his boring tone as he and Konan bowed their heads back to show their respect.

Everyone sat down, except for Konan who never did during these meetings, she was a mystery to everyone within the organization, actually both she and Pain was. Rumors say that they knew each other before Akatsuki was formed, it is truly believeable since they are both from The Hidden Rain Village. Konan collected all the reports lying on the table while Pain decided to proceed.

"There are two reasons why I have called you all here; there has come changes to our plans and we have a new member to introduce to you all."

"Couldn't we just do this through our communication jutsu, leader?" Kisame suddenly asked in his cocky tone.

"No, not when things like this has come up, it is a big change to our plans and it is disrespectful to not greet a new member with respect face to face, that is what we did for the rest of you." Pain replied, not amused to the fact that everyone here felt like they had better things to do.

Hidan rose up from his seat and started shouting. "How long will this take? I have been awake for five and a half days! This better be good enough! Oh and when are we getting our paychecks? I also want a new uniform because this one is torn. When will you get good quality cloth for our cloaks?!"

Kakuzu was annoyed the exact moment Hidan opened his mouth, he knew things like this would happen. Hidan had no respect for anyone and had issues to behave civilized. Why was he the one who had to be partnered with such a scumbag? Kakuzu is the one who has been participating the most to this organization, not Hidan.

"Silence Hidan, and sit down." Pain replied calmly. Hidan spit on the cracked stone floor as he sat down in anger. Their leader was a patient man, he was a mystery to all of them but he was obviously powerful and wise. And then there is the mystery of his eyes that some of the members had no idea was.

"Akatsuki, from this day on, our new member will be treated as one of us and it is expected from all of you to fulfill that. Our new member is named Lumi Dalion, she is a former citizen of The Village Hidden in the Clouds, she specializes in ninjutsu and taijutsu and she possess an unique kekkei genkai."

Everyone's attention was attracted towards the door behind Pain, someone was walking in. Itachi analyzed the person carefully. A woman, with long carefully combed dark-brown hair, grey eyes and pupils, pale skin, same height as Konan, she wore a white robe, she had a small nose, small lips, her eyebrows was picked and she wore her Hidden Cloud headband at her forehead. Her face was emotionless. She was quite beautiful.

She walked in slowly and walked next to Konan, she didn't look at anyone, she just stood there and stared out in the nothing, her eyes looked completely unfocused. It was a little weird, it seemed like she didn't know the rest of the members were there.

"Thank you, leader." She said at last. Her voice was bright, soft and girly.

"We expect great things of you Lumi, we do not have a partner for you right now, so until someone else come, you will join one of the existing teams. We have three available ones for you, you can choose if you want to be teamed up with Itachi and Kisame, Sasori and Deidara or Hidan and Kakuzu."

Lumi didn't make any expression nor did she look at anyone. She just stood still and it was quite for a while. Pain wainted patiently for her to respond.

"I do not know which partnership would benefit me the most." Lumi at last said.

"She can join our team!" Hidan shouted out in eager.

Everyone looked at Hidan, all except for Lumi, she didn't even turn her head.

"Then it is settled, she will be with you two until someone else has joined the organization."

Konan took Lumi's hand and then walked with her slowly and carefully to an empty seat next to Hidan. Lumi didn't look at Konan, she just followed her steps while she was just staring out in the open.

Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame just stared with confused looks, having difficulties with reading her. She was like a book with no words and lost pages. As Lumi sat down at the chair Konan had taken her to, she just looked down. Konan walked back to Pain.

"Now when we have Lumi in our organization, it is expected that all of you treat her with respect and the same goes for you Lumi. Regarding our plan changes, it has been decided that we will wait with capturing the Tailed Beasts, meaning that Sasori and Deidara will not capture the Kazekage of the Sand yet."

"Why?" Deidara asked with a confused tone, at least trying to sound interested.

"To develop our skills and to destroy The Hidden Sound. According to reports I have gotten from Itachi and Kisame, it appears that two of the Legendary Sannin is now in The Hidden Leaf Village, and it would be too dangerous to just ambush them now in order to capture the Nine Tails. I am sure that we all possess enough power to take on one of them, but The Fifth Hokage and The Toad Sage together is a perfect combination, boosting their limits. For now, we will leave our plans for about one year. We will start on developing our skills and then destroy the organization known as ''The Hidden Sound'' before moving on to our plans to capture the Tailed Beasts."

_Orochimaru…_ Sasori thought. Sasori quivered with anger when he thought of him.

"What do you mean develop our skills, what do you propose we do?" Itachi asked, who was actually interested.

"Those who you are teamed up with, you will work together to learn new, develop, perfect jutsus. How? It is up to you if you want to learn from each other, ambush a shinobi or attack a local town to steal private jutsu scrolls."

"Is this a joke? We were accepted into this organization because of our abilities, and now we have to learn more? I don't even see the logic in it!" Shouted Hidan angrily, not willing to spend days training again.

"Hidan, you are weak when it comes to distance combat, you have no jutsu or any form of ability to help you when you face an enemy from a distance. Remember, power does not have a limit." Pain responded.

Kakuzu nodded, he was amused to see Hidan not being able to respond to that and just sitting down in anger. Pain always said wise things which were hard to argue with. Destroying The Hidden Sound organization would secure their victories over the nations and improvements certainly had to be done to some of the members.

"It is optional if you all want this. Some of you do not need to learn new techniques, develop skills and perfect jutsus, but you must acknowledge your weaknesses. There are shinobi out in this world who will analyze you, study you, learn you and have later the advantage when the fight comes. It is just a recommendation."

All the members had weaknesses, Hidan tried to deny it but he actually sucked at fighting from a distance, just being able to throw his weapon with a cable can't always help him. Deidara had a lot of work to be done to his taijutsu skills, he was definitely not the type of guy who liked fighting with fists. Itachi who was almost blind because of his Mangekyo Sharingan, had only one possibility of destroying that weakness.

"We will have our next meeting again in exactly six months, by then I expect progress in your abilities and I also want reports of The Hidden Sound, unless you have already taken care of it. Orochimaru will be hard to find, he has manipulated - brainwashed most of his forces, getting intel from them will be a hard task. We simply have to wait and see. Dismissed." Pain at last said.

As he said the word 'dismissed', all of the members rose up and walked out of the conference room except for Lumi who was still sitting down. Hidan noticed it as he stood by the exit, confused.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"I need you to help me get wherever our destination is." Lumi said quitely. She raised her hand towards Hidan, still staring down at the floor.

Hidan was confused, he then thought of how Konan grabbed her hand and then helped her walk to her chair.

Hidan doubted for a moment but then walked to her and grabbed the hand, he guided her out of the room. Outside stood Kakuzu and waited patiently. As Hidan and Lumi walked by, Kakuzu followed right behind them.

They walked inside their chamber, the female Akatsuki uniform: the cloak and clothes were on a chair in the room, they had been put there by Zetsu. Kakuzu picked them up then handed them over to Lumi who had lift up her arms like she was expecting it just when he was about to give them to her.

"Thank you." She said at the same time as she was staring at the wall behind Kakuzu.

Hidan walked towards a door which was right next to his bed.

"Here is a bathroom, for you to use." He said awkwardly, trying to sound welcoming. Lumi nodded and walked inside the bathroom, closing the door and locking it.

Kakuzu tried to make sense out of it all, not an easy task. Lumi was mysterious.


	3. Chapter 3: Sealed Fate

Two days had passed since the meeting. Hidan and Kakuzu had fallen asleep as soon as the meeting was over. Now, they were both awake and ready to head out. Lumi who had also woken up, seemed different. At first, she seemed blind but now she was walking around like normal. They had finished their meals, showers and whatever they wanted to do. All of them had their uniforms equipped. Hidan opened a scroll on the floor and then used the summoning technique, he had summoned his scythe. He closed the scroll and put it in a pocket inside the cloak. Kakuzu had everything ready as well. Lumi then followed Kakuzu and Hidan as they walked out of their chamber. She had her long hair inside the cloak, she wore her Hidden Cloud headband on her forehead.

Once again, everyone was gone except for this team. It hadn't been morning yet, it was still dark. They were on their way out, until Lumi stopped walking. Kakuzu and Hidan turned back, both confused.

"Why did you stop?" Hidan asked with his confused tone.

"I have detected unfamiliar chakra, deep inside the cave." Lumi responded.

They all turned back and walked deeper in the cave. All of the Akatsuki members weren't there, all left after the meeting except for these three because Hidan and Kakuzu hadn't slept for days and needed their rest.

They suddenly heard some unknown voices talking to each other, they hid behind a stone wall to listen more closely.

She was right, some ninjas from The Village Hidden in the Leaf was here, very deep inside the cave, talking like no one was in the cave but them.

"This is one of their hideouts, I know it." Said one of them.

Kakuzu took a closer look, he knew who one of the shinobi were: Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Third Hokage, member of The Ninja Guardians, Jounin of the Hidden Leaf and he was as well in Kakuzu's Bingo Book - worth millions. He stood there with three younger shinobi. Kakuzu turned back to Lumi and… Hidan? Where was he?

"Hey! You ugly fucks!" Hidan suddenly shouted, he had revealed himself.

Asuma and the three other younger shinobi turned to him. Kakuzu literally hated Hidan, and wouldn't mind seeing him die, if that of course was possible. He always had to blew it everytime Kakuzu was about to plan a strategy. And whenever he actually had the chance to explain the strategy, Hidan never followed it, even though he says he will.

The four-man squad got in their battle stances and all raised their kunais. They looked dead serious and worried. Hidan was smiling. Kakuzu and Lumi were quiet and remained behind the stone wall, it was a perfect chance for them to analyze their enemies' abilities.

"Identify yourself!" Yelled out one of the younger shinobi who was a bit overweighted, he had long spiky brown hair and had done some painting on his cheeks. His eyes were hard to see, they were almost completely closed.

"And if I don't?" Hidan replied back, cocky as always and not a bit worried.

"We'll make you!" The overweighted teenage turned red.

"Choji! Calm down, he might be in the Akatsuki." Said another one of them who was, no mistaking it, from the Nara clan. It was easy to spot that because he had a dead face expression and sounded so painfully bored.

_Choji..._ Kakuzu thought.

"But Shikamaru, can't you see that he is not interested in giving us information? What is the point of just looking stupid as we amuse him?" He replied back, trying to sound innocent.

"Choji! Shikamaru! Keep it down!" Asuma yelled out.

The fourth one was shaking in fear, she had blond hair, blue eyes and wore purple clothing. Kakuzu noticed her shaking immediately, it was an amateur mistake. Kakuzu has an amazing amount of battle experience, and he knows that this was unacceptable.

"Ino, get a grip of yourself." Shikamaru turned to her with his head, trying to calm her down.

She instantly got to her senses and stopped shaking.

_Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Asuma_. Kakuzu thought. All of those three younger shinobi were unknown to him. Kakuzu came to a conclusion that Asuma were their sensei and that they were sent here to get information on the Akatsuki. It was foolish to send only four of them with no reinforcements, not to mention that they are one adult and three **teenagers**. Maybe they are a lot more skilled than what they appear to be, however, the girl gives Kakuzu the doubts.

"So, you all wanna see what I can do? It will be a great way for me to introduce myself!" Hidan said as he was smiling.

_Not good. _Asuma thought.

Hidan looked now completely insane, like he always do when he is thirsting for blood. Kakuzu was angry at Hidan for blewing their cover, but at the same time, Hidan had managed to contain himself for a week without releasing his inner demons, so you can't really blame him.

The four-man squad looked worried. Asuma turned to Choji and nodded, giving him the sign to attack. Choji ran towards Hidan and expanded the size of his right arm. Hidan spit on the ground, smiling, he was about run forward but was for some reason not able to move. He saw that a shadow had embraced his shadow from Shikamaru.

_So, the fat kid was only a distraction for the Nara kid to take advantage of? Impressive. _Kakuzu thought.

"Shadow Possesion Jutsu complete." Shikamaru said in a cocky tone, like he was assuring their victory.

Asuma ran forward to Hidan, he wore fist weapons which he also used to put his chakra in it.

_Wind Style, I see._ Kakuzu thought.

Hidan smiled insanely, like he was expecting something hilarious.

Asuma sliced him into two halves, until all the suddenly the body disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"A shadow clone?!" He said in surprise.

_Shadow Clone Jutsu, so Hidan is not as dumb as you might think, this is the most surprising thing I have seen of him._ Kakuzu thought.

Up from the air, you could hear Hidan's battle roar, he laughed like an insane psychopath as he raised his scythe up above him, he was planning on stabbing Asuma.

Asuma quickly dodged. Hidan landed and then threw his scythe towards Asuma while holding the bottom of the cable. He saw Shikamaru's shadow come and try to capture him, but Hidan pulled himself to where the scythe had landed with his cable. Hidan had to admit, it would be tough for him to take on all of the four at the same time, Hidan was more of a single target fighter. Choji had turned himself into a giant spiky rolling ball and he was rolling towards Hidan with full force. Hidan dodged it easily by jumping up in the air.

_Is that all Hidan can do? Sure he is really skilled with his scythe but he seems really slow at attacking and he doesn't use any jutsu._ Lumi thought.

Kakuzu turned to Lumi who was right behind him. They were behind a thick wall of rocks and watching carefully the fight. ''Hidan will win soon enough. You will soon see what he can do.'' Kakuzu said it like he knew what she was thinking. Lumi nodded in response.

They both turned to the fight to see what was happening.

Hidan ran towards Ino and threw his scythe at her, she jumped to the right until all the sudden Hidan made it go towards her direction by controlling it with his cable. He managed to cut her right cheek, and a little blood came out from the wound. She jumped back and Asuma, Choji and Shikamaru jumped infront of Hidan to stop him. Hidan however jumped back to keep a distance.

"Are you okay Ino?!" Shikamaru shouted, worried.

"Yes I am fine, it was just a small cut." She replied sounding relieved as she put her hand on the wound.

_Why did he jump back when we came to Ino's rescue, he seemed fearless at first but now he is just smiling and keeping a distance. He got something up his sleeve. I hate to admit it, his fighting skills seem to be enough to hurt us badly, and I do not want to know what surprise he got for us._ Shikamaru thought.

Ino healed her wound using medical ninjutsu. Hidan licked off the blood from his scythe then raised it up in the air…

Asuma, Shikamaru and Choji got into their battle stances. Suddenly, Hidan stabbed his hand screaming out in pain and… pleasure? Everyone was shocked to see this, excluding Kakuzu.

Hidan then used the blood that was dripping on the ground, by drawing a circle around him and a triangle inside it with his foot. His skin turned pitch black and he got white markings all over him, getting an appearence of a Reaper.

The Leaf Shinobi looked frightened and confused, what was he up to?

Hidan laughed hysterically, he had lost all of his sanity.

_What is this jutsu? What is it doing?!_ Shikamaru thought as he was about to throw a kunai.

"Now, now. I wouldn't do anything if I were you. With this, all of you will be destroyed, and trust me when I say that it will only be worse if you try to hurt me." Hidan said as he was smiling.

Hidan took out a black stingy metal spear from his cloak, it was as big like as his arms. He threw his scythe on the ground and raised the spear up in the air, grabbing it with both of his hands. He stabbed his own right leg.

Asuma was shocked, what was he doing? All the suddenly, they heard a scream from behind of them. There was Ino, bleeding heavily from her leg with a big stab wound at the exact same spot as were Hidan stabbed himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Asuma shouted out.

"Do not worry, now, now. If you all do what I say, I promise to not stab her heart."

Shikamaru inspected Hidan, he was bleeding as well and sweating heavily as he was feeling it too. Hidan had somehow linked their bodies together, because of that demonstration, it seemed obvious. Why had he drawn that symbol under him? Is it a part of his jutsu? His body changed colors when he had finished drawing that symbol, so what had to be done? Should it work if the symbol was somehow washed away or maybe if he got out of it? Shikamaru decided that it was worth giving it a try.

"Asuma, I need you to cover for me, distract him." Shikamaru finally said. Choji ran over to Ino.

_He has a plan._ Asuma thought.

"What do you want us to do?" Asuma yelled out to Hidan.

While they were chatting, Shikamaru acted like he was tired and couldn't stand up but tried to not draw too much attention to him. At the same time, he sent out a shadow in order to capture Hidan. He still had a lot of chakra left, so did the rest of the team, but what's the point of consuming chakra if you're only going to hurt yourself? This theory of that symbol better be true, or else, they would be gone for good.

Ino healed that wound, but as she healed herself nothing happened to Hidan. She noticed it, maybe Asuma and Shikamaru could hurt him while she was healing herself so that he would at least be more wounded than her and get a bit slower. However, why did he threat to stab the heart, if he would do that, not only would she die, but him too.

"I want to play a game with you ugly fuckers!" Hidan responded to Asuma.

"What game?" Asuma answered like he was calm but it was impossible to hide his scared face expression with Ino's life being on the line.

"It is simple really, I ask questions, you answer, everytime you lie, she will be stabbed." Hidan replied back.

Asuma hesitated but knew that he had to count on Shikamaru. "Alright."

"I want to know all the intel Hidden Leaf has on Orochimaru." Hidan said.

"Oro…chimaru? Why… would you want tha…"

"Oh I forgot to mention, if you don't answer before I have counted down from ten to zero, you lose the round."

_Is Hidan finally taking our missions infront of his religion, maybe I underestimated him when it comes to being serious?_ Kakuzu thought.

Asuma was now really scared, the intel Hidden Leaf had on Orochimaru was absolutely top secret, but then again, he had Ino's life on the line.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6." Hidan was smiling insanely.

"5. 4. 3. 2..." Asuma was sweating.

"1..."

"No wait!" Asuma yelled out.

It was quiet, Hidan raised the black spear up in the air and pointed it towards his left shoulder. He stabbed himself and Ino was screaming out loudly and crying in pain. Hidan looked up in the air, like it was pure ecstacy, he was drooling a little.

Shikamaru had troubles reaching Hidan, since he was so far away. He had to push his shadow harder, and this way consume a lot of chakra.

"NO STOP IT!"Asuma yelled out with tears coming from his eyes.

"I will give you 10 more seconds. 10…"

"I will tell you! I swear!"

"Get started." Hidan smiled.

"Orochimaru is right now in Land of Rice Fields, or what is now known as Land of Sound. He…"

"No sensei! Don't do it! I will be fine!" Ino screamed out healing herself. Choji was sitting next to her and holding her hand.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

_Come on Shikamaru!_ Asuma thought.

Asuma did not respond to Hidan's question, just stared at him scared.

"Oh well, this was fun while it lasted, it is my favorite game you know." Hidan smiled and pointed the black spear towards his heart.

He stopped.

"What is this?!" Hidan shouted.

"You are now in my trap again." Shikamaru said comfortably, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to have him under his control for too long with this distance, so he ran closer to Hidan and Hidan was forced to run closer too.

"NOW ASUMA! ATTACK HIM!" Shikamaru shouted.

Asuma ran swiftly to Hidan jumped up in the air and then as he landed, he sliced Hidan's throat with his right fist weapon, then chopped the head off with his left fist weapon the same moment as Skikamaru undid his jutsu. Ino was not harmed.

Lumi was shocked. _Why was he so easily defeated?_

Asuma had used all of his chakra into that slice and chop, he couldn't stand anymore. Ino was saved, and thanks to her medical ninjutsu her wounds were gone.

"So that is the power of the Akatsuki? Fearsome jutsu indeed, I still do not understand why he didn't have any previous injuries from using that jutsu." Shikamaru said.

"He seemed to be healing quickly, I looked closely into his wound at his leg, it looked better than from the time he stabbed himself." Asuma replied.

"We still don't know why he was here and why someone in Akatsuki which is so fearsome could fall down before one Jounin and three Chunnin. I think that maybe he…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shikamaru was interuppted by a laughter of a familiar voice. Hidan's head was there on the ground, without a body and it was laughing hysterically.

"Well look at this mess, oh man how am I going to do this now? This is not the type of thing I should get used to, man my neck hurts so bad."

A head was talking.

"Is he immortal?!" Choji yelled out.

"Oh come on, it isn't obvious?" Hidan laughed back.

Of course, that explains why he used that risky jutsu without giving it a second thought. Pieces were falling to place.

"Man, there isn't much I can do now. Oh well. KAKUZU, come out, come out."

Kakuzu came out from his hiding place, he had lost all his respect for Hidan that Hidan had gained during the fight, not because his head was chopped off, but that he had to call out to Kakuzu like that.

Lumi was still in the hiding spot, watching everything. She was amazed of Hidan, she had never seen an immortal before. She now understood, he did not only fight like a proffesional with his scythe, or had a deadly jutsu, he couldn't die either.

Everyone's attention was attracted towards Kakuzu as he walked out from the shadows, staring at Asuma like Asuma was the little child and he was the kidnapper.

In an instant, Kakuzu was behind Choji and Ino, knocking them both out by hitting their necks. Shikamaru and Asuma who had lost all their chakra did not have the advantage in this fight. Shikamaru took out explosive tags and kunais and just threw them all at Kakuzu. Kakuzu's skin turned dark and he just walked through the explosion tags like nothing. He was getting closer, and both Asuma and Shikamaru were on their knees. Asuma took up a cigarette from his pocket, lit it and then started to smoke.

"Now is not the time sensei!"

Asuma didn't answer but inhaled the cigarette's smoke heavily then blew it all out so the entire area was covered in smoke. With this both Shikamaru and Asuma got up on their feet, ran towards Choji and Ino, picked them up and escaped the battle scene.

* * *

They had gotten out of the cave and retreated deep in the forest.

Ino and Choji had woken up.

"What happened?!" Ino sat up swiftly from the ground she had lied on.

"Don't worry! We escaped them, it was foolish for us to think that we would stand a chance against the Akatsuki. They are S-ranked criminals for a reason." Asuma said hugging Ino and Choji.

"At least we are all safe and alive." Shikamaru said and breathed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear that ALL the time! Oh my how easy it was to find you three."

The group looked up, there stood Hidan, Kakuzu and Lumi at different tree branches, all staring down at the four-man squad. Hidan was holding his scythe and letting it rest on his shoulders. Lumi and Kakuzu just stood and stared.

It was still dark outside, and it was really cold.

_What have we gotten ourselves into?! I was foolish to request to Tsunade and insist that we would be able to do this mission. How laughable._ Asuma thought.

"Hey Lumi, I have a question. How could you know that they were in our hideout when they were so deep inside?" Hidan asked, smiling.

"The stars." She responded, nothing else.

Hidan was confused to that response, but he didn't want to get deeper into the subject.

"Ino! Shikamaru! Choji! I want you to leave this place, run away from here, get home and tell Lady Hokage everything, I will be fine!"

"No! We will never leave you!" Choji screamed out who still had a lot of chakra to use.

Asuma turned back and stared at him with a dead serious look. Shikamaru understood, he wasn't lying, he would be fine.

"Let's go Choji and Ino!"

The three Chunnin retreated away from the battle. Even with Ino's healing abilities, Choji's amazing chakra, intelligence of Shikamaru and skills of Asuma, they could barely hold out against one of them. What was Asuma planning? All Shikamaru knew was that he had to trust him.

Asuma was now standing infront of three of the Akatsuki members. He had analyzed them as much as he could. Hidan, who was immortal, incredibly skilled with his scythe, had amazing recovery abilities and could last very long even after have lost a huge amount of blood. Kakuzu, who was insanely strong and fast, use some Earth Style technique to harden his skin, Asuma was sure that he had a lot more tricks up his sleeve. And that girl Lumi who was a complete mystery.

Hidan jumped down. When he landed he reached his tongue out, raising his scythe up in the air and started to run towards Asuma. Asuma screamed and imbued his chakra into his fist weapons.

* * *

Asuma was heavily bleeding, his right arm was chopped off, half of his face had lost skin so you could see the inside of his head. He was wandering through the night, in the cold forest, it was raining. He couldn't breathe normally. He fell down on the ground. He tried to rise up but couldn't, his eyesight was worsening. He couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Help... me..." He said weakly as everything turned black.


	4. Chapter 4: Explosions

Sasori and Deidara had arrived at a local town, they would stay there during the night before proceeding their mission to get intel on Orochimaru. They got to a motel and ordered two seperate rooms. Sasori went to his room which was upstairs and right across Deidara's room. As they both walked into their rooms, they both turned around, staring hatefully at each other then closed their doors. They have had another argument with no one as a winner, Deidara had told Sasori about his point of view of art which was the exact opposite opinion of Sasori's and it lead to their argument - as always.

As Sasori walked into his room, he took of his cloak, threw it on the bed and then took out a scroll from one of the pockets in the cloak, he performed a summoning jutsu to summon one of his favorite puppets, Hiruko. He had ran out of poison in Hiruko's tail, which head to change immediately. Sasori was always prepared, he always made sure that his puppets were spotless, all the weapons would be ready, there wouldn't be anything damaged and that he had everything he uses in battle. Sasori had run out of poison and didn't have any of the components to make one for now. He sat down on his bed, thinking about what Pain meant with "develope skills". Sasori knew that he hadn't reached his limit, Pain said so himself that power has no limit. Sasori is still interested in developing his skills, he had the ability to stream out powerful fire and water from his hands, he had created a poison which is impossible to be cured or neutrilized, he had 298 puppets, could use the Iron Sand techniques of his most favorite puppet, he had blades attached to his back which he could use to attack and fly and he was immune to pain. Sasori has no weaknesses as a normal puppetmaster would have, the one and only weakness he has is his artifical heart which is not only a weak point but actually is the only real thing about him. He knew that he was far away from perfect, maybe Deidara was right, maybe true art is something that does not last forever.

Sasori looked up, he saw himself in a mirror that was at the roof. He was no longer a human, no longer mortal, he wasn't made out of flesh and blood, nobody loved him. He put on his cloak and sealed Hiruko back into his summoning scroll, then put the scroll back in his cloak which was next to him on the bed.

He sat down again and continued to think of ways to develop himself. He still hadn't found the Totsuka Sword, he could still fight stronger opponents and turn them to one of his puppets, use their jutsus and abilities and he could still increase the defences of his own body by finding new weapons or objects to use as defence mechanisms. Sasori was determined, he could still only make himself stronger.

* * *

It was still very bright outside, it was a warm summer evening, Deidara was not ready to sit around and do nothing because of Sasori. He went out in the balcony, staring up to the blue sky. He was still a little tired because of the meeting, he had to develop himself in close combat to eliminate one of his major weaknesses. Not actually that it was the worst one of his weaknesses, he has already found good and clever tricks and techniques to use to find ways to get away from his opponents. He took of his cloak and threw it on the balcony ground to avoid getting it soaked wet of his sweat.

He was thinking about Lumi, she sure was someone very interesting. What can she do? Pain only mentioned that she was an excellent ninjutsu and taijutsu user and that she posses an unique Kekkei Genkai. He took a deep breath.

_Hmph, we are all just simply badass, yeah. _

* * *

It was quiet, Sasori was sitting until he heard some sound outside the room. He heard footsteps. The next moment...

The wall shattered into pieces and there stood four shinobi of the Hidden Stone. They all were in battle stances and were ready for action. They all wore regular uniforms that shinobi of The Hidden Stone wears plus headbands.

"That is Sasori of the Red Sand, former shinobi of the Hidden Sand Village." Said one of the four shinobi of Hidden Stone.

Sasori stared at them, sitting on his bed, looking completely emotionless. He did not enjoy being disturbed when trying to have a silent moment.

''Why can't my life just remain undisturbed. I always hear that, or that, never really get one calm moment to last an entire day in my life.'' Sasori said with a bored tone.

Sasori rose up from his bed. As he stood up, the blade-wings on his back revealed itself as poison was dripping from them.

"We are here to assassinate you, I am sure that The Hidden Sand would pay a fortune for your head." Said the same guy who was standing infront of the other three.

"You can't even get my head." Sasori responded back with his emotionless voice. What he said was right, he has a puppet head. One could just simply carve a head out of tree and paint it, making it look exactly like Sasori's.

The large man who appeared to be their leader was now performing hand seals, he was an Earth Style user.

The walls in the room (which was made out of stone) started to shatter and the next moment they were all shattered to multiple pieces and were pointing towards Sasori. Sasori lifted up his arms and directed them to right and left, small pipes came out of his palms.

When suddenly an odd looking small bird landed infront of the big man.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sasori my man, but this fight is mine! Yeah!" There stood Deidara smiling and holding up his two fingers, ready to make that bird explode.

The shinobi of the Stone turned to Deidara in shock.

"Deidara?!" Said the large man.

"Long time no see, Akatsuchi." Deidara responded, as he was smiling.

The next moment the entire hallway exploded and the building was collapsing. Sasori and Deidara retreated the last moment and all the shinobi of the Hidden Stone was eliminated because of the explosion and because the walls and the ceiling was collapsing on them.

"Now that is art Sasori, yeah." Deidara yelled out to Sasori who was standing on a rooftop at a house next to the rooftop Deidara was standing on.

Sasori didn't bother to look at Deidara, he just stared at the fires, he saw the frightened civilians run away, screaming. He enjoyed this, art. It wasn't that bad after all. Sasori's wings of blades started spinning and he flew above the burning building. Out of the the pipes coming out of his palms, he streamed out water, not with full force or making it thin, but just medium to take out the fires, he did not want this to get out so the entire world would know the Akatsuki are causing chaos.

_Art... what is art, exactly?_ Sasori thought as he continued staring at the great flames.


	5. Chapter 5: Powerful Phoenix

It was in the middle of the day, Kakuzu, Hidan and Lumi were walking towards the Land of Sound, they were right now in Land of Waterfalls. It was sunny, warm, it simply was a beautiful day. The birds were singing, the wind played with leaves and it was easy to feel relaxed. Well, at least for everyone but two.

Hidan was complaining to Kakuzu about how he wants Kakuzu to teach him some ninjutsu that can be used from a distance. Kakuzu did his best to ignore him but he just kept going, never stopping. Lumi ignored everything that was going on and just kept following Hidan's lead as he was holding her hand.

For one moment Hidan is screaming at Kakuzu, then the next moment Kakuzu is threatening to kill Hidan if he would keep on going and then Hidan responds "I can't die you bitch!" Lumi now understands that Kakuzu is the stronger one out of those two since he is always threatening, but still cannot use his full force at Hidan who possess immunity towards death.

"I can teach you." Lumi suddenly interuppted their argument.

Both Hidan and Kakuzu turned back towards Lumi. Hidan was unsure, he knew nothing of Lumi's abilities and from the way she looked, she didn't seem strong at all. You know, being a girl an all, so he had his doubts.

"Are you sure?" He asked, trying to sound friendly.

"Yes, I am." Lumi wasn't looking at either Kakuzu and Hidan, her eyes were so unfocused.

"Alright! Let's get started then!" Hidan yelled out.

Kakuzu sat down on a rock right next to the road they were walking through. He did not like the fact that this would take time - time is money! But then again, he can't stand hearing Hidan for hours and hours, just complaining non-stop.

Kakuzu had tried to kill Hidan only two hours after their first mission, that is when he discovered Hidan's immortality. Hidan was asking so many questions as they were sent to assassinate a shinobi, Kakuzu turned around and stabbed his heart with a kunai. but Hidan was still talking like it was nothing.

Kakuzu had killed everyone he had been partnered with within the organization, excluding Lumi and Hidan. Hidan was the worst one he had ever gotten, he have had himself begging to Pain to do missions alone and no longer be partnered with Hidan, but all the attempts were a failiure. Kakuzu and Hidan were nothing but opposites, but when they fight, even though Kakuzu hates to admit it, they are the perfect tag team. Besides, even though he just wants nothing but silence and their task to be in progress, he still wants to see what Lumi is capable of.

He had lost himself in his thoughts, Kakuzu snapped back to reality as he heard Lumi and Hidan talking.

"What elemental styles do you use?" Asked Lumi.

"Water and Fire Style, you have any of those two?"

"Fire Style."

"Oh Jashin, I was scared for a moment that you didn't."

"Jashin?"

"Oh how rude of me, let me introduce to you, Jashinism."

"Hidan! We don't have much time." Kakuzu yelled out to interuppt Hidan.

"Fine, fine." Hidan responded as he closed his eyes.

"This is my own jutsu that I have developed." Lumi suddenly said.

She performed some hand seals. ''Fire Style: Blooming Phoenix!'' She blew out a fire which shaped itself to a phoenix bird, made out of fire. From her finger tips, came out a fire string which connected with the phoenix.

"With this string of fire, I can move the phoenix around - control it. I can just move it around anywhere I want as long, and this wire is not only to gain control of it, it also lets me put more fire to the phoenix if the fire is weakening. I use my chakra to give it more heat and to move it. If the phoenix touch any solid material it will explode. It is impossible to eliminate it through fire, it absorbs fire chakra and once it has absorbed it, it will increase it's size and power." She explained.

_Impressive._ Kakuzu thought.

"Are you sure that I will be able to learn an advanced jutsu like that easily?" Hidan asked, realizing how it has been a while since he had used any ninjutsu which can be used from a distance.

"Do not worry, try to create your own and connect to it with a string. I will try to give it more power." Lumi responded as she let go of the phoenix and it vanished.

"Alright, but one more question." Hidan said.

"What is it?" She responded calmly.

"What were the hand seals now again?"

"Amateur mistake." Kakuzu thought.

Lumi sighed as she demonstrated the hand seals once again. Hidan copied her movements and then blew out a weak fire which disappeared one second later. His face turned red, he had lost touch with his Fire affinity.

_Oh man, now will she never be impressed._

He laughed out like it was nothing and kept on walking. Kakuzu stared at him. _You stupid child, I hate you, you got damn idiot. _Kakuzu thought as he walked next to Lumi. He grabbed her hand they all kept walking.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were stopping by a local town in the Land of Wind, in search of information. The town was poorly constructed, it was too hot and the village were full of thugs - like everything else in this land. They had their Akatsuki headgear on for shade and to cover their faces, they didn't want to pull any attention, everyone in this land could be bounty trackers, since it was not so wealthy.

They stopped by a bar, the best place to get information from. They walked in and sat down by a table, and remained silent.

"Yeah I heard that some Shinobi were ambushed yesterday and completely robbed by Sound Shinobi close to Land of Waterfalls." Said a drunkard in the bar talking to two others right behind them by a table. Itachi and Kisame listened closely.

"Where did you hear that?" Asked one of his friends who didn't look right in the head.

"My cousin's friend's girlfriend's brother told my girlfriend, then she told her friend who later told it to my cousin who later told me." Answered the drunkard.

Itachi rolled his eyes, he sensed the the lack of intelligence.

Itachi turned to Kisame who sat next to him, Kisame turned to him. Both nodded. They were gonna travel to the Land of Waterfalls.

* * *

"Why did you change the plans, Pain?" Asked a masked man standing infront of Pain in a dark room in the Village Hidden in the Rain. The room was completely empty and only had a door and a window.

"I am no longer interested in your project, since I have come up with a new and better one. Both you and Zetsu are no longer considered allies of the Akatsuki. I already know your true intentions, to take the powers of the Tailed Beasts for yourself. You and I both know that you will not be able to get all of the nine by your own. That is why I do not fear you."

Zetsu started sweating, nothing was going according to plan, he was right behind the masked man. _This is not good._ Zetzu thought. The masked man was getting angry.

"How could you possibly find out?" The masked man asked, still calm but you could hear that he was slipping. He knew that lying would only be stupid in a situation like this.

"Do not underestimate me." Pain replied back, sounding a little angry.

_Lumi_. Pain thought.

The masked man grunted, he knew it would be foolish to stand against the power of Rinnegan, he walked towards a door which was in the room.

"This is not the end of our chapter, you will hear of me again, I gurantee it." The masked man said and then exited the room, being followed by Zetsu who didn't say a word. As the door was shut, Pain could no longer feel their presence, not even the rain could detect them.

_We'll see._


	6. Chapter 6: The Stars

The night was calm and peaceful. It was very dark. Lumi, Kakuzu and Hidan had stumbled upon a camping a spot in the middle of the woods in the Land of Sound. All of them were pretending to be asleep, well except for Hidan. Kakuzu layed there staring up at the stars, they were bright, more bright than usual. He thought of Lumi, when she demonstrated that ability to Hidan, it was an impressive jutsu. He also thinks about how someone like her could end up like an S-ranked rogue ninja, he had never heard of her before. She was also so mysterious, but she had definitely proven that she can teach a thing or two in Fire Style ninjutsu.

"Can't sleep can you?" Suddenly a voice asked from the other side of the campfire that was in the middle.

Kakuzu sat up and turned to Lumi, she was sitting up as well. How could she know that he was awake, he was still like a rock and just as silent as a stealthy lion, waiting for it's prey.

"No." He responded in his angry voice - which was his normal voice.

He looked at her, she seemed different, her eyes were focusing on Kakuzu, which he hadn't seen her do before. She sometimes seems... blind. Now she seems completely normal. He then realized that they were both staring at each other and it was getting awkward. He realizes she does not know what he is capeable of just like he has no idea what she is.

"I know what you are thinking." She finally said.

Kakuzu didn't respond, he just kept staring at her.

"I will tell you everything, if you want to hear it, you know, my story."

Kakuzu pretended like he didn't look interested but he truly was.

"I was born in The Village Hidden in the Clouds many years ago. As a child, I was very weak and sick, I was suffering from a rare disease. My family was poor and we had a lot of financial issues, they couldn't pay for my medical treatments which resulted with my body weakening. When I had graduated and become a shinobi, I was a prodigy, I managed to ignore the pains I felt all over my body. I had never lost a single battle nor failed a mission as a Genin. However, behind this success was my life, which was getting shorter everyday. When I had turned 14, I became a Jounin. My best friend, Tara and I were given an A-rank mission, to assassinate a shinobi who had been detected as a spy of the Leaf. It was a dark night, I had noticed how I am much more powerful during the night, like the pain in my body did not matter at all."

Kakuzu were following the story, he found it interesting.

"It was the first time I had fought someone during the night, that was when I discovered my Kekkei Genkai. I have the ability to manipulate and summon the power of stars. As I used and experimented with it during the battle, the opponent was easily wiped out, I was amazed of my powers, but not Tara. She told the village about how I am a demon who uses forbidden jutsu. It was false, it was my unique abilites, something that defied me, I had been gifted with the ability, but no one wanted to listen to me, I was treated as scum because of it. Eventually my family and I lost our house because we were unable to pay the rent, we had to move out of the village. We found a new home in a town close to the Hidden Cloud Village. One day, I was out working on our farm - which we had to get so we could work on it as a living - shinobi of the Hidden Cloud ambushed me, calling me a monster, one of them was Tara. Before I had a chance to react, Tara threw some sort of elixir on my eyes and they burned til I was blinded. They punched me, kicked me, I was bleeding heavily. My parents weren't home, and no one around who saw me suffering cared."

Lumi unbuttoned the top of her cloak.

"Eventually the night came and I felt how the stars were shining right down on me. I felt like, I could harvest it. So I did. They were all wiped out instantly, the only one who survived was Tara. She was lying on the ground bleeding. I walked to her and then looked down at her. She spit at my face, and so I killed her. I took her headband and equipped it. I wanted revenge. I destroyed the Hidden Cloud Village and it was left in ruins for months. A shinobi of the Cloud named ''B'' scratched my headband - it was official, I was no longer a citizen of the Hidden Cloud. I was blind during daylight, but at nights when the rays of the stars were shining on me, I could see again. Eventually my rare disease was cured after I had used the stars for some time, it healed me, cured me. I eventually heard that my parents had been murdured for my crimes, I now today hate The Village Hidden in the Clouds. B was my best friend next to Tara, he tried to talk to me many time before my family had to move out, but I ignored him all the time."

Kakuzu was amazed that she seemed so calm, nice and had a normal personality at the same time as she has that background story. He wanted to see her true potential, he had only seen her use that phoenix jutsu, but her Kekkei Genkai seems to be at a whole other level.

"Thank you, for sharing this story with me." Kakuzu finally said, his voice was now more calm.

Kakuzu began his story in exchange for the one she shared.

"I was a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, I was a top shinobi and was treated with respect by every single civilian - I liked those days. I was given a mission to assassinate The First Hokage at that time, I battled him for a while but I was ultimately defeated. After I was defeated, he apoligized and left me lying on the ground, with scars all over my body and my face. I returned to my home village, and for failing my mission, I was treated as trash and nobody respected me anymore, I was also sent to prison for my failiure. I eventually escaped my prison, stealing forbidden jutsu scrolls from the village and slayed all of the village elders, collected their hearts and then abandoned the village, in search for a new purpose. During my travels over the years, I fought powerful shinobi and collected their hearts to... extend, my life. I also sold their bodies to Bounty Offices as a living. Eventually I heard of the Akatsuki, and so I joined, giving my immortal life a purpose."

Lumi nodded, as a sign of thank you for sharing his story as well.

"I think we should go to sleep now, we have a lot of work to be done tomorrow." She at last said.

Kakuzu nodded in response. He took of his mask but kept his hood on. He only showed his face to those he trusted, Lumi and... oddly enough Hidan. He lied down on the ground again, he could finally fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: With and Without Limits

Itachi and Kisame had reached the Land of Waterfalls. During their travels, Kisame had mastered the S-rank ninjutsu scrolls of Zabuza. Kisame was known within the organization for having an incredible amount of chakra and for the world for being the best Water Style user in this time. He has better Water Style jutsus than what Zabuza had, but some of these do not consume much chakra and might come in handy. One jutsu Kisame really liked was 'Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu', it didn't require much chakra at all and it was definitely powerful, it was as well a common jutsu from the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Itachi thought about what Pain said, how power has no limit. It was one thing Itachi would never disagree on. Itachi had already planned his life; to die as a traitor, murdurer and psycho. He wanted his younger brother to get revenge, to think that Itachi was nothing but a crazed selfish brother. Itachi remembered the night he assassinated his clan, with that masked man.

_Madara Uchiha, I will find you one day. And when that time comes again, your eyes will belong to me. I will plant them in me and obtain your power - the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke, my brother, I will let you know the truth, we shall be reunited once more._

They were both following a road going through the forests, it was relaxing. The entire land was stunningly beautiful. They did not know where they were going, but they just kept on walking in hope of finding something. Suddenly, a man was walking by, a shinobi of the Hidden Waterfall Village.

"Excuse me, sir." Itachi asked as both he and Kisame stopped walking.

"Yes?" replied the elderly man who stopped walking as well.

"Do you happen to know where the closest town is?" Itachi asked politely.

The Waterfall ninja seemed stressed, he glared over at Kisame, who was holding his giant sword and letting it rest on his shoulders. The Waterfall ninja looked like he was around 50-60 years old, almost as tall as Kisame, tanned and very skinny. He carried a backpack which seemed to be very heavy. He also wore his Village Hidden in the Waterfall headband and common clothes. It appears that he was on his way out of the country.

"Y-yes, y-you wil-l find a, a town if you keep on-n walking fo-or about one mi-l-le, this road sh-should take yo-you there." Replied the old man who was shaking a little, he knew that they were from Akatsuki. He was obviously stressed.

"Thank you." Itachi replied, closing his eyes as a sign of that this conversation was over.

Kisame stared at the old man and was smiling, the old man didn't dare to look at him, he kept looking down. The two started continue walking and the old man as well towards his direction.

"Do you think he knew?" Kisame asked as he turned his head towards Itachi.

"Yes, he did." Itachi replied, he was looking away.

"Want me to take care of it, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"Do as you please." Itachi responded.

That same moment, Kisame disappeared in an instant and you could hear the sound of Kisame's sword slice him up and the victim screaming out in pain.

"As a reward for your kind gesture, I will not kill you. But if you tell anyone, we will find you and not be so nice as I was just now." Kisame said as he smiled and put his sword back on his back.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara had successfully managed to travel to the Land of Fire. They hadn't talked since the small incident at that inn they were going to stay in, because of the incident and because of the argument that had lasted for five hours before the ambush of the Hidden Stone shinobi.

Their mission seemed hopeless, they hadn't gotten any single clue of where Orochimaru could possibly be. They were walking through a forest close to Village Hidden in the Leaf, they made sure to leave no tracks behind, as they were walking, they suddenly heard a voice.

"Things will never get back to normal. This is all my fault." Said the unknown voice east from Deidara and Sasori. Whoever was talking, wasn't so far away. Deidara and Sasori quickly hid behind trees and listened to the conversation of the two unknown people who stood there.

"I can't believe that Lady Hokage couldn't do anything, we destroyed his life!"

"No, he did it for us, we must be thankful, we couldn't do anything else!" Replied the other person, she was a girl.

"Have you even seen him? He can't even talk!" The young man suddenly shouted back.

"Asuma did it for us! We all would die if it wasn't for him!" She replied back, crying.

"Just stop it already! He will never be the same ever again because of us. It is all my fault! My days as a ninja... are over." The man replied back as he walked away and threw his headband on the ground infront of her.

Sasori and Deidara looked over, the girl who that guy talked to was blonde, she wore purple clothes and she was sitting down on the ground crying.

Sasori nodded towards Deidara with a serious look. Deidara nodded back, they both kept walking and left her there, not interested in disrespecting her sorrow.

* * *

In the Village Hidden in the Rain, Konan and Pain were at the top of their tower, the tower were the rumors say that God and the Angel live in. Pain was sitting by an open hole in the wall - a window with no glass.

"Do you think it was a wise decision, to ban him from our organization? We could've kept him here, analyze him and then eliminate him." Konan stood right behind Pain, staring at him.

"Yes, I cannot allow myself to be cut off from my vision of peace. We Akatsuki are the chosen ones, we are the ones who will redeem this world. I am God, you are my angel and our members are our messangers. Nobody will stand in our way, not Orochimaru, not any village, neither Madara Uchiha. He is no threat to us in the condition he is in, we have nothing to fear as long as he is cut down from reinforcements."

Konan did not respond, she just stared at him, with a sad look, she was worried.

"Why would you wanna go so far?"

"Because, this is true justice. My eyes see what true peace is." He rose up. "Never forget this Konan, I am God. There is no such thing as true peace until I have obtained it. When our plans are completed, this world shall bow down before me, and I will lead it until everyone shares my vision of peace - that is how true peace can be obtained. Peace is nothing that we will see in the current state this world is in, it's always about them or them, and never us. My goal is to make them to us, that is when true peace can be accomplished."

"Not everyone will follow our path, there will always be demons who will get in our way." Konan replied, still worried.

"That is why, the Akatsuki will eliminate the Hidden Sound - it is our biggest threat at this moment."

"What about Madara?"

"We just simply have to keep on going until he decides to get in our way, when that time is here, I will end him." Pain jumped out from the tower.

Konan was still standing still. _Damn you Madara, how dare you play tricks with our minds?_ Konan thought in anger.

* * *

Lumi had trained Hidan for weeks now, to learn the Blooming Phoenix jutsu, he had successfully managed to connect to it and generate ones that were powerful enough to last longer than three seconds. He would've been dead by now, but his immortality allows him to push his limits, and keep going. Even though he is out of chakra, his amazing recovery abilities makes it easier for him to concetrate it and gather it more quickly.

Right now were the three were around an old camping spot that they had found, Kakuzu was sitting on a rock and just watching them train. Hidan took advantage of the campfire that was in the middle. They were at some beach that hadn't been visited for obviously many years, judging by the fact that they had found earlier an skeleton.

Hidan took also advantage of the campfire to make sure his jutsu will last longer, he is still experiencing difficulties to control it, but that will be dealt with in time.

"We are done for today, it's dark, we should get to sleep and proceed tomorrow." Lumi suddenly said.

Kakuzu nodded.

"Oh come on! I was totally getting it!" Hidan shouted back.

Without saying anything, both Lumi and Kakuzu got to their tents to get to sleep.

Hidan spit on the ground and got to his tent.


	8. Chapter 8: Fury of the Sun

It was in the middle of the night, Hidan was awake, Kakuzu and Lumi were asleep. He thought about Lumi. For some mysterious reason, he felt a warm light inside of her, he liked that feeling, it was comforting. He honestly didn't like many in Akatsuki, he just felt hate when he was around some of them. Believe it or not, he actually considered Kakuzu a friend, even though Kakuzu has tried to kill him so many times that it had become a habit. He did like Konan, she was always nice to him and she is really smart. Sasori, Itachi and Kisame were just background characters for him. Pain was a pain in the ass. Zetsu was a cannibal, enough said.

He closed his eyes in hopes of falling asleep, it worked after he thought about how he was the coolest guy in the Akatsuki.

* * *

The next day eventually came, Hidan was holding Lumi's hand as they were walking towards a town by following a road to get some intel on The Hidden Sound. This was the part that Hidan hated the most in working for Akatsuki: collecting information.

"Man, this is such a bore, I don't feel like I can stand this." Hidan complained as usual to Kakuzu who was thinking about ways to kill him.

Kakuzu grunted as veins popped up on his forehead. He also felt how hot it was today and how many people he must talk to, it made him grunt again.

"Hey, you old fuck, if it wasn't for your cheap bounties, we would be done by now! This Oroshamuri or whatever can kiss my ass."

"_Old Fuck" _That was starting to echo in Kakuzu's head. That's it.

Kakuzu hardened his fist using the Earth Style technique, he turned around with full force and was about to punch Hidan when suddenly Hidan stopped it with his scythe.

**"Call me that again, and your precious Jashin will see his favorite bitch turn to nothing." **Kakuzu was now way more angry than ever.

Lumi who had now gotten used to all these fights were just ignoring everything. She unbuttoned the top of her cloak to let some air come inside, it was really hot this day. Kakuzu was screaming to Hidan about ways he will end him and Hidan was screaming back insults. Lumi threw a kunai she had hidden under her sleeve towards Kakuzu.

Kakuzu noticed it the exact last second, without having time to react he only managed to close his eyes.

Kakuzu opened his eyes, it wasn't him Lumi threw the kunai at, there were shinobi of the Sound who was going to ambush them from behind, who Lumi had spotted. There were four of them, all of them looked young. One was a female with red hair, another one was a fat half-bald man, another was a pale guy with white hair, blue lipstick and something odd on his neck, and the final one was a tanned man with what appeared to be six arms. All of them wore the same uniform, they also had a purple band around their waist.

Kakuzu analyzed them, the headbands plus the purple bands around their waists were signs of loyalty towards Orochimaru.

The Hidden Sound jumped out of the bushes that were behind Kakuzu and all jumped towards him. Kakuzu quickly jumped back next to Hidan. Hidan pulled out his scythe and Kakuzu got into his fighting stance.

"I got this." Suddenly, Lumi said as she walked infront of them.

Both Kakuzu and Hidan were confused, isn't she blind during daylight? They didn't want to reveal her weakness, so they both just nodded. _She better save me some blood for me to use. _Hidan thought as he started daydreaming about torturing one of them._  
_

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Said the man with white hair.

"It looks like we have a blind girl, a man covering his ugliness and an albino wimp." Responded the girl with red hair.

Hidan burst out of laughter as he put his arms on his waist.

"You call us that when you look like that? Here we have the fattest man on the planet, a weirdo with two heads, a monkey spider and probably the lonliest woman in this world." Hidan replied as he started laughing again.

The Sound shinobi got pissed.

"You do not know who you're dealing with! I am Sakkon of the West!" Said the weirdo.

"Tayuya of the North!" Said the cocky girl.

"Jirobo of the South!" Said the fatty.

"Kidomaru of the East!" Said spiderman.

_Tayuya, Jirobo, Sakkon and Kidomaru._ Lumi thought.

_Nope, none of them is in my Bingo Book._ Kakuzu thought in disappointment.

All of the four Sound shinobi started to get black tattoes that covered half of their bodies.

_Orochimaru's curse mark. _Kakuzu thought.

"Sakkon, Tayuya and Jirobo! Go get those two behind the blind one. I will take care of her." Said Kidomaru as he looked over at Lumi.

The three did as Kidomaru said and ambushed Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan was smiling and Kakuzu looked as bored as ever.

"Lumi that was your first lie." Hidan said as he blinked to her.

Lumi looked at him. "Sorry, looks like I was wrong this time." She responded back in a bored tone.

Lumi didn't waste any other second, she performed multiple hand seals.

"Star Style: Sun Beam Level One!" She shouted out.

She pointed one finger at Kidomaru and the next second, a glowing yellow beam of light started to stream out from her finger. Kidomaru dodged it. He jumped to a tree branch right next to the road (the road is surrounded with a forest). The second he landed, Lumi pointed towards him, he dodged the beam the last second. He was in the air and he spit out spider web from his mouth towards Lumi. It was big and was about to catch her. She just sliced it into pieces with the beam coming out of her finger. The beam cut through everything it encountered, it sliced down the trees, bushed and was just like Sasori's water from the pipes he has in his hands.

_Impossible! How can she cut through that?_ Kidomaru thought as he landed infront of her, breathing heavily.

"Star Style: Sun Beam Level Two!" Lumi said as she performed the same hand seals.

She pointed at him again and this time instead of a yellow beam, it was blue. Kidomaru dodged it as it followed him in the air, ground and it sliced through everything it encountered.

Everytime he tried to stop it with his spiderweb, it failed, all he could do was dodge. He decided to get into his level twp curse mode.

He was suddenly hit in the middle of the air. Before he had the chance, he was hit right in the heart. He fell down on the ground as he was screaming in pain, she walked to him and pointed at his head. She streamed out the jutsu again and it pierced through his head, he obviously died.

The beam faded from Lumi's finger, the jutsu was undone.

Lumi turned around, Kakuzu had killed the fat one and the cocky girl. Hidan was still playing with Sakkon for his entertainment. Sakkon noticed how everyone of his comrades were dead, it hadn't even been a minute. He transformed to his level two curse mode at the same time as he seperated from his twin brother. The next moment his twin brother ran towards Hidan and jumped inside of his body.

"Ahh so this what leader was talking about when he mentioned some of Orochimaru's bitches! Maybe reading some reports would've been good." Hidan said as he smiled. He stabbed his chest with his scythe fast and hard. The brother popped out from his shoulder and screamed out in pain.

"What are you?!" The twin brother of Sakkon asked. Before the question was finished, he exited Hidan's body and ran towards Sakkon who was standing right infront of him.

Hidan threw his scythe at the throat of the twin brother, it went right through it and blood was coming out like a waterfall.

"He will be an excellent sacrifice for Lord Jashin." Hidan said as he let go of his scythe and let it fall down on the ground, grabbed his necklace with both hands, closed his eyes and began a prayer.

The only one who was remaining was Sakkon now who was scared to death. Kakuzu threw his hands at him with his tendrils attached to it, grabbed Sakkon's throat and pulled him to himself.

"Now, you are going to tell me exactly everything about your leader."

"No! I will not betray Lord Orochimaru you scum!" Sakkon replied, who could barely talk because of Kakuzu's grip and because of it; he was not touching the ground.

"Fine." Kakuzu replied.

He hardened his fist and thrust his hand right inside Sakkon and pulled his heart out, then threw Sakkon on the his dead twin brother.

"What a puny heart, this is pathetic, not worth my time." Kakuzu said as he threw the heart at Sakkon's corpse in disappointment. He hadn't earned a heart or any valueable bounty.

Hidan finished his prayer, there was a lot of blood on the ground, with that Hidan drew the symbol of his religion.

"This will take a lot of time, Lumi." Kakuzu said as he walked towards a tree and rested on it. He pulled out a map from his cloak and started to read it.

Lumi nodded in response as she walked next to Kakuzu and listened to Hidan stab himself and scream out in pleasure.


	9. Chapter 9: Day of Clouds and Rain

The clouds were thundering, it was pour raining and the sky was completely grey - blocking the rays of the sun. Lumi, Hidan and Kakuzu had found an abandoned house close to the town they had been in all day, gathering information. It was cold and very dusty inside. The house barely had any furnitures and it was dark. Kakuzu didn't reply to Hidan as he was screaming to him about being so cheap and not just getting rooms in a motel for them.

They were all sitting in the living room, it had three chairs, one carpet in the middle and a window coming from the left side of the square shaped room, that's it, nothing else in the entire house.

"You get millions every week and still it is so hard for you to get a regular room?!" Hidan complained.

''You imbecille! The money isn't for me, you know that it is my job to take care of the money for this organizaton. You freaking stupid child.'' Kakuzu responded back in a quiet but yet angry tone.

"Whatever, everybody knows that you are making the most money out of us all and you still can't get one descent room for one day. You are just cheap! Either that or you have an extreme fetish for it." Hidan replied back.

Lumi was not interested in getting deaf so she at last decided to talk to try to interuppt their arguing.

"I will go down to the town and buy something to eat." She instead said as she came up with this better plan.

Hidan and Kakuzu didn't bother to look at her as they were completely focused on the fierce argument, and kept on arguing.

Lumi left the living room, went to the hallway, put on her shoes, cloak, grabbed an umbrella and walked out in the pouring rain.

* * *

When Lumi had arrived at the town by simply smelling her way there, she went straight to one of the markets and picked up lots of vegetables, fruits, meat and water bottles. There was almost no one outside because of the awful weather and she was lucky to actually find a market. She put all that she bought in a plastic bag and followed the road out of the town to get back the house they were staying in.

As she was walking, she could feel a presence, but at the same time, there was no one there. She is blinded without the vision the stars grants her during the night, so that is why she has an powerful scent and hearing - and it is the exact reason why she can't tell why she is feeling this presence.

"You are, Lumi Dalion of the Stars." Said an unknown voice from behind.

Lumi quickly turned around to where the voice had come from, it sounded like whoever said it was not so far away from her.

"Who is there?" She asked, she was still calm but it confused her that she couldn't smell or hear any sound of this person at all.

"I am nobody, neither do I want to be anyone. I just want to fulfill my project.'' Replied the unknown voice.

Lumi felt the wind blowing, playing with her hair, it was cold.

"What project?" Lumi said as the put the plastic bag and the umbrella down on the ground, letting the rain come on her. The same moment the clouds released a thunder.

"You will find out eventually. You see, I failed Plan A. Then I heard of you, and all the suddenly Plan B was a much better option." Replied the unknown voice.

"Your plans are invalid, I now understand who you are, you are Madara Uchiha. I could already sense your true intentions when I first saw you. I suppose you've already been banned from the organization"

"Well, I see that you aren't wasting any time at all." Tobi responded.

Lumi stood there, remaining emotionless and not moving a single muscle.

"We will meet again, and when that time comes, my project will be in movement." Tobi said as he sucked himself in a black hole, using his technique.

Lumi understood he was gone, she picked up the sack and umbrella, and kept walking towards the house.

"We'll see what will happen, Madara." Lumi thought, she hate to feel like it, but she was now worried.

* * *

Kisame and Itachi had reached the Land of Sound, after had spent countless hours in the Land of Waterfalls, they finally heard of Orochimaru who had been spotted in Land of Sound two days earlier. It still pretty ironic, how Orochimaru is in the land where his organization can be found.

The two looked up at the sky, it was raining harshly and thundering.

As they walked, Kisame thought about Tobi. He remembered the deal he had made to Tobi, long before he had joined the Akatsuki. Tonight was a night when Kisame would meet Tobi and give him information about the Akatsuki, the plans and tell him about how the organization has progressed. He looked at Itachi as they were walking in the rain, following a road. Itachi didn't seem to notice that Kisame were looking at him. Kisame actually felt like he and Itachi were friends. Nobody had trusted Kisame for years and he had always been treated as a monster because of his appearence. Itachi however, treated Kisame like everyone else in the organization, with respect.

Who knows? Maybe S-ranked criminals can have friends, maybe a person like Kisame could be trusted. He agreed to have this meeting with Tobi at midnight, to reveal the plans of Akatsuki. What was he thinking? A friend, that doesn't matter anymore. He only had one purpose in his life, and it was to serve.

_How pathetic of me to actually think about all this. I am Kisame Hoshigaki, the most powerful Water style user and Seven Swordmen, Kisame the Tailess Beast! _

* * *

Deidara and Sasori never found any information no matter how much they tried. Eventually they decided to stop getting information and just fly to lands they suspected to have any ''Orochimaru activities''. Sasori and Deidara were flying with a sculpture of clay made of Deidara, Sasori was sitting behind Deidara, staring out at the terrain below.

It was cloudy, it looked like it was about to rain (they are in the Land of Fire which is close to Land of Sound).

"My man, you were partnered with Orochimaru, weren't you? Yeah." Deidara asked with a cocky tone as they were flying over the land.

"Yes." Sasori responded with a bored tone. He was inside his Hiruko puppet.

Deidara made a poker face expression.

"Shouldn't you know where he is then?! Yeah." Deidara yelled out at him.

That annoyed Sasori so hard. Is it so hard to get that Orochimaru is probably not so stupid to have the same hideouts as he did when he was in Akatsuki, only someone who would want to be found would do that.

Sasori didn't answer for a while, he just went on sitting behind Deidara with his back turned towards him.

"Let's get to Land of Sound, it is there we will find shinobi of the Hidden Sound." Sasori finally said.

_Orochimaru, you better not play around, I will find you... and turn you into my puppet._ Sasori thought as he quivered in rage.


	10. Chapter 10: True Respect

It was midnight. Itachi was asleep but not Kisame. It was time for his meeting with Tobi.

He rose up from the ground. He walked to his sword and picked it up from the ground and put on his cloak. He took a deep breath, trying to do decide. He was an S-ranked criminal of the Village Hidden in the Mist, member of the Seven Swordmen of the Mist, Veteran Akatsuki member and a spy for Tobi. Tobi had demonstrated his true powers, shown his face and told him about his brilliant plan. Kisame honestly didn't care about anyone, but he didn't want to lose his only allies and if he did, who else would he have left to trust? Even he can see that Tobi only uses him, but Kisame had no purpose in life, Akatsuki gave him one. And since that day he was partnered with Itachi, Itachi respected him for his appearance, abilities and personality. Was Kisame ready to throw all that away?

As Kisame kept thinking, he walked towards the village. He and Itachi was camping outside of the village because the Akatsuki had gotten a big reputation since the Leaf Ninjas infiltrated their hideout and were ultimately defeated. He was going to meet Tobi. He put his hat on and walked through the swarm of people who were gambling, fighting, drinking, cheering and enjoying the young night.

_Damn this. I sound pathetic. I am thirty-two years old and here am I thinking about who respects me and who does not. Tobi is a genius, his intellect is far wider than my own leader._

Kisame was good at keeping a low profile, nobody noticed him. He kept on walking til he heard a loud familiar voice from behind. He turned around to see who it was. He saw Hidan, Kakuzu and Lumi walking through the crowd as well, and of course, it was Hidan who was the loud one, screaming at Kakuzu.

_Well, looks like it's not only me and Itachi who has been doing some progress. _Kisame thought. Now he heard another familiar voice, he turned around now to the opposite direction only to find Sasori inside Hiruko and Deidara walking with their hats on as well. To avoid being spottet, Kisame ran inside one of the bars to the left.

"It was stupid of us to come here, yeah."

Sasori saw Kakuzu, Hidan and Lumi infront of them behind a massive amount of people.

"Be quiet, our comrades are here, they cannot know that we do not know anything." Sasori suddenly said as he looked up to Deidara.

Deidara looked up, the first one he saw was Hidan who saw him too at the same time. They both stared at each other with hateful looks. Hidan and Deidara for some reason hated each other's guts. Hidan thought that Deidara was a pussy and Deidara did not like him because he thought Hidan thought of him in a bad way. Which of course is true.

They all got closer to each other til they eventually were standing infront of each other.

"Deidara..." Hidan said in a hateful tone.

"Hidan..."

Deidara looked up, he saw Lumi who were bowing her head down to greet Sasori and Deidara. Deidara bowed his head back.

Sasori looked at Lumi, he felt something inside his artifical heart, not love, but... light.

"I see that you are as well in the Land of Sound, meaning that there is a gurantee that Orochimaru is here." Sasori said with his dark voice as he looked up at Kakuzu.

"Yeah..." Kakuzu responded back with his dark voice as he looked down at Sasori in his Hiruko puppet.

"We fought shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, they gave us this piece of information." Kakuzu informed.

"I see." Sasori replied back.

"How did you two manage to get enough information about Orochimaru to be here?" Kakuzu asked with a scary tone.

"I pull more strings than the ones I do to my puppets." Sasori lied back with a scary tone too.

Deidara looked down at Sasori with a 'Yeah Right' face.

_Sure you do._

It was quiet for a moment, they just stood there and stared at each other. Hidan secretly always got an unpleasent feeling during silent moments like this.

"I will go and get a drink." Lumi said as she walked towards the same bar Kisame ran to.

Kisame saw her approaching, he sat down and pretended like he didn't notice her as she walked in. Maybe she wouldn't see him?

"Kisame Hoshigaki."

Lumi stood behind him, staring at him with a cold look. Kisame turned around, she stood leaning towards the wooden-yellow wall.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lumi Dalion."

Lumi sat down infront of him.

She looked deep into his eyes, reading him. Normally people would be frightened, but not him, he have had now years of experience of eye-staring with Itachi. He just stared back and made a cocky smile as he took his hat of.

"Where is Itachi?" She suddenly asked.

"Itachi is wherever he needs to be." Kisame responded back with a confident tone, still smiling.

Kisame grabbed a glass of beer that was on the table between them, and took a zip.

"Kisame, do not do anything you will regret." Lumi finally said to interuppt the silence between them.

Kisame grunted.

"What do you mean?" Kisame responded back, not being able to keep his tone and smile up.

"I respect you, I really do."

Kisame's face started to make an angry expression.

_How can she know about me meeting Tobi?_ Kisame thought.

Lumi grabbed his right hand with both of hers. It was quiet. They both stared at each other. Kisame's angry face expression faded to normal. She looked into his eyes, they seemed stronger than just a moment ago, he looked down. She then let go of his hands, rose up and walked away.

_You are interesting, Lumi._

* * *

Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan were still standing outside, not talking, just staring awkwardly away from each other. All the suddenly, Lumi came out.

"We should get going." She said as she got to them. Kakuzu and Hidan nodded, the three of them proceeded walking. Sasori and Deidara kept walking too.

Kisame came out from the bar. Should he go back to Itachi and betray the orders of Madara? Or go to Madara and betray the orders of Pain?

* * *

"You're late." Said a man, who stood in the shadows with a hood behind a tree.

"Excuse me for being late, Lord Madara." Kisame responded as he kneeled down.

They were in the woods that were surrounding the town.

Infront of Kisame came Zetsu up from the ground, he was still wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

"Get started and tell me everything about the Akatsuki." Tobi suddenly said as he walked closer and took off his hood.

Kisame rose up, standing face to mask infront of Madara Uchiha.

"Before I get started, there is one thing I want to tell you."

"What is that?" Responded the man in the shadows.

"I am no longer interested in your project, I as well have been disspelled, you can no longer control me."

Out of nowhere came a giant fireball from behind Kisame and flew right towards Tobi and Zetsu. Itachi appeared and jumped right next to Kisame. Zetsu jumped out of the way, but not Tobi, he remained still and it went right through him.

_Itachi Uchiha..._

The sky was clearing, the clouds seperated and the moonlight made Tobi visible. Zetzu merged himself with the ground.

"So, it was Itachi who freed you, wasn't it?"

Itachi and Kisame didn't respond. Kisame took out his blade and let it rest on his right shoulder.

"You were actually summoned here to die, Kisame. You have become useless anyway, so is everyone in the Akatsuki." Suddenly Tobi said.

"He was planning on killing Kisame? So my theories were correct, he is an enemy of the Akatsuki, that means Zetsu must be it too." Itachi thought as he activated his Sharingan.

"No point, Itachi." Tobi said as his Sharingan was now clearly visiable in the hole from his orange mask.

"I am no longer interested to fight. For now, I shall retreat, I will only warn you." Tobi started to suck himself in with his Sharingan. "Everything you all have planned, will fail, you will see what I have planned for this world, by the end, all of you will bow down to me, with or without being controlled." And he was gone the next moment.

Itachi and Kisame understood that he was not planning on anything else for them so they both turned around and started heading back to the village to pass by to get to their camping spot.

_I will remain loyal to the Akatsuki only._


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmares - Part 1

A familiar soft and calm female voice were whispering. Lumi couldn't see anything or move, but she heard the voice whispering in her ear.

"Lumi..."

"Lumi..."

"You left... me... to die."

"Why?"

Suddenly, the voice turned a lot more darker, angrier and got a lot louder like the person was screaming right in her ear.

"LUMI? WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!"

"YOU LEFT ME, TO DIE!"

Lumi opened her eyes, her mother stood right next to her bed. Shouting at her. She wore a white dress covered in blood with a large stab wound right infront of her heart.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Her mother was pointing at the hole on her chest.

"Mother..." Lumi said weakly like she hadn't spoken for weeks.

"I am so sorry mother, I never meant to." Lumi said as tears were running down from her eyes.

Her mother walked towards the door leading out of her hotel room.

"They are all laughing, all of them, you little freak." Her mother said and then left the room, shutting the door after her.

Lumi felt weak as she was lying in her bed, crying and not being able to move, she hadn't seen her mother's face for almost ten years, and she knew that her mother was dead.

"Mom... please come back."

"MOM! Come back! Please!" She tried once again.

Her mother didn't come back inside. Lumi waited in her bed, lying under the sheets. Her mother had long beautiful dark hair like her, and was almost an exact copy of her, except looked older.

Lumi felt too weak to move, like there were insects chewing on her muscles and damaging her bones. What was happening to her? Her mother is supposed to be dead. What is going on?

She closed her eyes as she feel asleep.

* * *

Kisame were still under control by Tobi by the time he was going to have his meeting with him. Some things stopped him, he had finally acknowledged the one thing he had fought for his entire life, respect. He had talked to Lumi at that bar, she helped him re-consider his choice. He had gotten to Itachi with the little shred of sanity left within him, once he told Itachi all about it, Itachi used his Sharingan to wipe out the brainwash jutsu of Tobi.

They had slain an endless amount of Hidden Sound shinobi, but none of them had given any information at all of Orochimaru. It has passed three months since their meeting, they had three months left til the next meeting, all they know is that Orochimaru is somewhere in the Land of Sound. They decided to go to their inn they had now been staying in for the past two weeks since the meeting Kisame was going to have with Tobi. They were walking there by following a dry mud road.

"This is getting hopeless, it's like Orochimaru is a ghost who only appears when he wants to." Kisame suddenly said and interuppted the silence.

"Orochimaru is the leader of the Hidden Sound organization, he is an legendary sannin and a former member of Akatsuki. The price for his head will be enough to cover five life times. He is the ghost who nobody ever see unless he wants it." Itachi replied.

"Then how are we supposed to find him?"

"Be the hungry beast and let him be your dinner." Itachi said as he was half-smiling.

Kisame smiled, knowing that Itachi seemed confident enough.

"Well, I suppose we just have to keep on putting the poison traps til he eventually gets caught." Kisame said.

Itachi looked up. "I am counting on it." Itachi suddenly said and his tone went back to dull.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara were wandering the Land of Sound in search of any information, they were walking in the woods because all spotted hideouts ever found of Orochimaru had been built in woods.

"Think that the others have found Orochimaru, yeah."

"No." Sasori responded with his dark voice.

"I know why, yeah."

Sasori did not respond, because he knew all that he would hear was...

"BECAUSE HE IS PROBABLY NOT HERE!" Deidara shouted exactly at the same time as Sasori thought of it.

"One more word and I will kill you." Sasori was now angry.

"If you try to do that I will blow up all of your puppets, including Hiruko, then will you lose your ultimate defence, yeah."

Now he crossed the line.

"You brat!" Sasori lost his cool.

The next moment, his ''tail'' came flying out of his cloak going towards Deidara. Deidara was almost hit as he jumped back far enough for the tail to reach it's maximum range. As the tail didn't hit, Sasori grunted.

"You are lucky I have other things to focus on." Sasori said as the tail flew swiftly back inside the cloak. Deidara put his hands in two pouches attached to his belt. He took them out and Sasori saw his hands chewing on the clay.

"What do you intend to do?" Sasori finally said after a long moment as Deidara's hands spit out the clay birds.

Without responding Deidara threw the two clay birds up in the air and expanded their size.

But instead of throwing them at Sasori, he instead made the birds fly to the trees behind him.

Sasori completely confused stared at the birds as they flew towards the trees and then exploded, making the trees and it's surroundings burn.

"It's been a long time, old friend." Said a familiar voice.

Sasori stared at the fires, out came a man walking towards Deidara and Sasori.

It was Orochimaru.

When he had gotten out of the fires, he stood there and licked his lips with his enourmus snake tongue.

"Oro...chimaru." Sasori thought. He felt the rage burning inside him.

Deidara jumped back to Sasori and stood next to him with his hands up in the air towards Orochimaru, all of his three mouths took their tongues out and smiled.

* * *

"Damn that Madara. He thinks that we will just stand while he is in movement? He has been playing with Nagato for far too long. When I see him, I will end him permantely. How dare he play games with us? I have analyzed him and I know all of his little tricks, I will show him." Konan thought as she was standing out in the rain at the top of a building in her home village.

"When the time is right, the traitor, liar, fool will get what he wants." Konan made wings made out of paper grow out of her back and then she flew away.

* * *

"What is happening?" Said an unknown voice.

"Looks like Sasori and Deidara has enganged with Orochimaru." Said another unknown voice in response.

"You know what to do."


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmares - Part 2

Lumi got out of her hotel room, the corridor looked completely different. The walls and the floor were completely white, she looked down only to find out that she was wearing the white dress which she had been wearing before she had become a member of the Akatsuki. She looked around the corridor, still standing by her door. All the doors were gone and she didn't seen any end to the corridor. Lumi got out of her room and turned to the left in hopes of finding her mother.

* * *

"Man, this sucks, fuck we are going to be the last ones, fuck, fuck, not again!" Hidan shouted.

"Silence, Hidan. She is still alive, she neither appears to be poisoned. She might be in a coma." Kakuzu said.

Kakuzu and Hidan were in her room, both sitting on chairs next to her bed, waiting for her to awake. It has been taking too long and she was still asleep. The room had red walls, dark wooden floor, with nothing but a bed with red sheets and and a small table next to it.

_This wastes my money._ Kakuzu thought angrily, not happy with the thought that he might have to pay for more nights to come.

"I can't sit here babysitting all day!"

Kakuzu ignored Hidan, but everytime Hidan complained, it was like the first time ever. It was incredibly annoying and ignoring Hidan now would require someone as patient as their leader. Their partnership has been going on for two years, but it feels like it has been his entire long life.

"HEY! FUCKER! ANSWER ME!" Hidan yelled out, rising up from his chair and leaning towards Kakuzu.

Kakuzu kept his eyes close as veins started popping on his head. This his definition of hell.

"Oh I see now..." Hidan was all the sudden calm.

"You've gone deaf, haven't you?"

Kakuzu was at his limit, a ticking bomb, ready to explode.

Hidan smiled as he saw Kakuzu getting red.

"Oh, by the way; you should go and buy two melons, because you'll never touch any real tits, wanna know why?"

It was silent and the second passing by seemed to last forever.

"You...

are...

an...

old...

fucker."

.

.

.

The guests staying at the hotel downstairs all laughed, had pleasent conversations, all enjoying nice meals and sipping some tea. Til it was interuppted by an explosion upstairs. Running down the stairs was Hidan who had a burned back, and following him were five monsters, all performing different styles of ninjutsu.

"KAKUZU!" Hidan yelled out as he was electrified and ran out of the hotel.

* * *

Deidara and Sasori were standing next to each other, only to find infront of them Orochimaru. Orochimaru smiled, Sasori remained emotionless as always and Deidara smiled with his hands and face, he hadn't had a good opponent for a while.

"So, this is the man I've heard so much about, Orochimaru?" Deidara smiled.

"Yes." Sasori responded with his dark and scary voice. He now remembers how Deidara joined the Akatsuki shortly after Orochimaru had defected from the organization. He took his tail out and put it infront of him to prepare an attack.

"I should warn you, old friend, I have a lot of new surprises awaiting you." Orochimaru said laughingly, as he got down on his arms and legs. Spreading them wide out like he was an animal.

He jumped up high in the air just the same moment as a clay snake emerged from the ground and exploded, a failed attempt of Deidara. He performed multiple hand seals at the same time as two small birds from Deidara flew to him as Orochimaru shouted out...

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

Out came a massive amount of powerful wind going towards the clay birds Deidara threw, and they were repelled back to him. Orochimaru noticed how they did not explode. "I see, so he uses some jutsu to make them detonate whenever he wants to, impressive." Orochimaru landed on the ground, almost not noticing the tail of Sasori flying from a great distance right to him. He dodged it the last second by jumping above it and then landing on the tail, running towards Sasori. "He uses some poison, it's a new one since the days I was in the Akatsuki."

_The fool will fall for this one. _Deidara thought as he lift up two fingers.

Orochimaru looked behind him, he saw the two birds following him at a speed greater than his. Orochimaru accelerated as he was running on the tail. He got really close and then jumped up as the birds were just one inch away from him, in hope of making Deidara detonate them by accident on him and Sasori.

Deidara didn't fall for it and instead made them fly straight up right to Orochimaru and bite his legs.

"Art, is an explosion!" Deidara shouted out as the two clay birds exploded along with Orochimaru right above Sasori and Deidara.

Deidara started laughing but still keeping his cool. "See Sasori? We barely had to try, yeah."

Suddenly, Sasori's tail flew straight back to Hiruko and then went out and stabbed something. Deidara turned around, Sasori killed two snakes that had tried to sneak up on them. Deidara turned back and saw Orochimaru standing there, completely unharmed.

"You fool, it is amateur of you to not pay enough attention and remaining focused. He recreated his body." Sasori said as he stared hatefully at Deidara. They both watched Orochimaru covered in a disgusting fluid.

"Recreated?" Deidara asked in a confused tone as he looked down at Sasori.

"He has an ability to spit out a new unharmed body of himself whenever he wants to - recreation. It is a technique that he developed himself after his defection of Akatsuki."

Orochimaru had his arms in cross, smiling and staring at the two Akatsuki members.

"Well, I think it's time we get more serious, after all, it is the great Akatsuki we are facing." Orochimaru said in a cocky tone.

"Oh yes, I think so too." Said an familiar voice.

Out of the woods came Kabuto who walked straight towards Orochimaru.

_Kabuto, I see, so my jutsu was wiped out by Orochimaru._ Sasori thought.

"Deidara, you take care of the ugly one to the left. Orochimaru is mine, after all, he will become an excellent puppet of my collection. I can't hold it much longer, I must take out his flesh and turn him into something... amazing." Sasori said as he took off his bandana at his mouth and threw it on the ground. He got in his ''scorpion'' stance as he opened his mouth.

"Fine then.'' Deidara said smiling, running towards Kabuto and they started their taijutsu battle - since Deidara wants to develop his close combat skills.

Orochimaru opened his mouth too and all the suddenly came out an incredibly large amount of snakes, thousands of snakes. Out of Sasori's (Hiruko) mouth came out thousands of poison needles (not at the same time of course), all flew towards the snakes and they balanced out each other. Orochimaru and Sasori ran out of snakes and needles at the same time.

"I see that you have developed some nice poison, even greater than my snakes', old friend." Orochimaru said, as the got up on his feet again.

Sasori closed his mouth and lifted up his arm and then he shot it to Orochimaru like a rocket. Orochimaru stood still, preparing for a surprise. The arm stopped in the middle of the air as Sasori were holding it up with his chakra strings. The arm had some weird metal object on it like wrist-clothing. Out of the metal objet flew small boxes out and as they were in the middle of the air, they all opened and out came three needles of every box going towards all directions with intense speed and there were so many. Orochimaru quickly performed hand seals and summoned a big snake that he used as a living shield.

All of the needles that were impossible to dodge were hit on the snake that was surrounding Orochimaru. It died of the overdose of poison.

_That was close, I see that Sasori has developed some impressive techniques. Using any of the poisons my snakes possess would be meaningless since he is a puppet himself. Well, then all I can do is use ninjutsu without my precious darlings._ Orochimaru smiled as the big summoned snake disappeared in smoke.

Without wasting a second, Sasori charged Orochimaru with his tail.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Using the same jutsu again in hopes of repelling Sasori's tail from him.

The wind blew powerfully towards Sasori, making him not being able to control his tail so good. Orochimaru took advantage and ran towards him, destroying Hiruko in one punch while Sasori was defenceless. As Hiruko shattered to pieces, Sasori made the tail go towards Orochimaru and stabbing his heart. Orochimaru feeling the intense pain of the poison and stab, spit out a new body, the jutsu once again proved to be useful but it was very chakra consuming. The new body of Orochimaru slithered away from Sasori swiftly, as Sasori stood up now in his true form.

"You destroyed one of my favorites." Sasori said angrily as he stared at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had broken Sasori's perfect protection, but that does not mean Sasori would get any easier to defeat.

* * *

Lumi walked and walked through the never ending hallway. There was only lamps on the roof, white walls and floor. She had enough.

She lift up her fist in the air and she punched the wall with all her might, strong enough to destroy a mountain. The wall didn't even crack.

_I don't understand, I haven't faced any opponent for a while, this can't possibly be a genjutsu. _She kept on walking.

* * *

_Keep on walking Lumi, walk to madness._ A man in the darkness thought, his voice was dark and cold.


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmares - Part 3

Kabuto was bad compared to Deidara in taijutsu, even though Deidara hadn't had a physical battle for years. Deidara challenged himself to not use his art, but to keep on improving himself in close combat. Not only because he doesn't want any weaknesses, but also so Pain won't be on his back at the next meeting.

Deidara kicked Kabuto in the face hard. Kabuto flew back and rolled on the ground. He rose up, covered in dirt, he also had nosebleed. He was angry and sweating.

"Come on little guy, if this is your best then it is more than sad! Yeah." Deidara said smiling.

Without saying a word, Kabuto used medical ninjutsu to stop the bleeding. He put his hand in a pouch he carried around his right leg, and took up a food pill.

"Oh come on!" Deidara shouted out and the next moment Kabuto got a punch at his right cheek right before being able to eat the food pill. Deidara then gave him an uppercut. As Kabuto was flying up in the air, Deidara grabbed the pouch from his leg at the same time as Kabuto was flying up. Kabuto landed hard on the grass. He looked up and grunted. Deidara smiling insanely threw the pouch up in the air and then threw a clay worm which grabbed it and then exploded.

Kabuto got back up on his feet and imbued his hands with chakra.

"We'll see who is the little guy." Kabuto said as he got in his battle stance.

"Puh, pathetic." Deidara said and ran back to Kabuto to proceed their fight.

* * *

"I am impressed Orochimaru, you were able to find a way to destroy my ultimate defence. However, do not expect me to get easier because of that." Sasori said as he was staring at Orochimaru coldly.

Sasori grabbed a scroll from his cloak, and performed a summoning jutsu.

"Maybe I'll show you what my favorite puppet can do." Sasori said as the Third Kazekage puppet appeared infront of him from a cloud of smoke.

_Impossible! Third Kazekage?!_ Orochimaru thought as he was unable to hide his shocked face expression.

Sasori looking as emotionless as always attached the chakra strings to the puppet. He at the same time took off his cloak with his right hand and the blades on his back came out.

Without wasting any second, a large amount of iron sand came out of the puppet's mouth and all seperated so they were almost invisible. While controlling the puppet, he made all of the sand corns fly towards Orochimaru with great speed.

"Earth Style: Great Stone Wall!" Orochimaru shouted out as he performed multiple hand seals and then put his hands down on the ground.

A large thick wall made out of earth came up from the ground and going up incredibly high. Orochimaru stood there waiting, not doing anything. Suddenly he heard powerful sounds coming from the other side. The wall started to shake as if it was attacked with five thousand cannons at the same time. He suddenly noticed a crack, without hesitation he performed a new set of hand seals.

"Wind Style: Cyclone Defence!"

A giant cyclone started to surround Orochimaru. The same moment the wall collapsed down, all the iron sand came with full speed towards him. The Iron sand did not break through the cyclone but instead followed it's rotation and it was heading back to Sasori.

Sasori made the puppet put it's hands together, and instead of the iron sand going towards Sasori it stopped right infront of the puppet. He used the puppet to focus his chakra into the iron so he could regain the control of it.

The cyclone vanished from Orochimaru, who stood there smiling.

"I see that this puppet will not work on an opponent like you with the ability to reflect. Well then." Sasori unsummoned the puppet and it was sealed back into his scroll. He put the scroll into the scrollholder he carried on his back.

He lifted up his hands towards Orochimaru. Suddenly, small pipes of metal came out from his palms. The next second a large burst of fire came out of them, it was fast, large and obviously powerful. Orochimaru ran to the right as the fire followed him. Orochimaru jumped up and Sasori ran after him, using the fire as a speed boost. The next moment, they were right next to each other in the middle of the air. Sasori used the right-hand to stream out fire to remain flying in the air, and the other one to burn Orochimaru. Orochimaru was hit in his right leg. Orochimaru landed on the ground on his back, heavily wounded at his leg. He sat up slowly, unable to hide his pain. He opened his mouth, and out came a weak and slow new body of himself.

Sasori flew down and landed right infront of him. The pipes went back inside his arms and instead came out a sword from his right-hand covered in poison. He walked towards Orochimaru.

* * *

Kabuto completely covered in blood, dirt and had bruises all over him, was unable to fight as Deidara stood infront of him and laughing at him. _Damn it, I am out of chakra to continue the fighting. _Kabuto thought. He looked over to Orochimaru who was also at the ground, and he noticed how Orochimaru seemed weak but was not wounded. _He had to create a new body of himself, again?_

Interuppted by his thoughts, Deidara suddenly started talking.

"You see, I am not so used to fighting taijutsu yet, but I was pretty good, wasn't I? Yeah." He laughed like he heard a funny joke in the middle of a family dinner.

"You do know what that means, right?" Deidara smiled.

Kabuto was completely frightened, unable to hid his scared face expression.

"I have to kill you with my clay, but don't worry! It will hurt but you will become art made out of the greatest artist this world has known of!" Deidara smiled as his hands were licking their lips.

* * *

"KAKUZU!" Hidan shouted, who had lost his sanity, again.

Kakuzu ignored Hidan, he was not in the mood for chasing him again or being called old.

_This does not seem like coma. There is something else going on._ Kakuzu thought as he watched Lumi, sitting on his chair and arms in cross.

"Hey! Will you answer me?!" Hidan yelled as he stood right behind him, pissed off.

Kakuzu turned around swiftly, about to punch Hidan as his fist was hardened. Hidan stopped it with his scythe which he had pulled out fast.

"Well, looks like this will be fun." Hidan said smoothly and he was calm all the sudden. He raised one of his eyebrows and he stared at Kakuzu with a taunting face expression, trying to annoy Kakuzu. It worked. Kakuzu turned back around and sat down.

"One day, when Akatsuki has completed all of the goals, I will end you, **permantely.**"

"Yeah, yeah, we say so." Hidan said as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him and laughing out loudly.

_Damn this retarded kid._

* * *

Lumi walked in the endless corridor, til she noticed a woman sitting on a wheelchair infront of her. The woman was old, she had white hair, a lot of wrinkles and looked sad.

Lumi walked closer.

"Where am I?" The old woman started to say as Lumi stood right infront of her.

"Where is my garden?"

"Where are all the flowers?"

Lumi interuppted the woman. "Excuse me, miss."

The old woman looked up and stared at Lumi's face. Lumi was shocked to see the old woman.

"Gra-grandmother?!" Lumi said.

"Lumi..." The old woman responded.

Lumi went down on her knees, she felt weak again.

"Grandmother, I am sorry that I left. I never meant to..."

"Lumi..." Her grandmother said once again.

"Yes it is me." Lumi said and she put her hand on her grandmother's hands which were both lying at each other on her lap.

"Get away from me." Her grandmother suddenly said.

Lumi was shocked to hear that, she rose up and took one step back from her grandmother.

"I hate you, you little bitch." Her grandmother said. Lumi felt an enourmous pain in her heart.

"Get away from me, I don't wanna see you, hear you, smell you, you demon, you little freak."

Lumi got serious again and walked away and continued following the corridor. She heard her grandmother laugh out loudly.

* * *

Sasori put the sword at Orochimaru's throat.

"Orochimaru, the day you betrayed the Akatsuki, I developed a grudge against you. Now, my plans can finally begin, you will become an excellent puppet of mine. The puppet which will be eternal, the puppet which can re-create itself."

Sasori lift his arm up, preparing to slice Orochimaru's throat open. Deidara's hands spit out the clay it had been chewing on, it spit out small clay-made ''Kabutos''. Both Orochimaru and Kabuto were unable to move as they were both lying on the ground next to each other with Deidara and Sasori infront of them. Orochimaru failed because of his technique which consumed so much chakra and Kabuto who were simply no match to Deidara without any of his reagents.

Suddenly, some hands started to come up from the ground and grabbed both Sasori and Deidara. The hands were pure white. Sasori sliced the arms in halves and Deidara broke free by jumping up in the air and landing on Kabuto's stomach, making him cought out blood. Suddenly, hundrends of clones of Zetsu emerged from the ground, surrounding Sasori and Deidara.

"Okay, that is it!" Deidara shouted out, not wanting to see what's about to happen, he formed the two ''Kabutos'' to birds with his mouths on his palms and threw them up in the air, expanding their size. Sasori jumped on one of them and Deidara jumped on the other. They flew up amazingly fast. Out of the pouches, Deidara took out two sculptures of clay, looking like two big fat ghosts with their arms in cross. He threw them both down, and as they were falling he expanded their size so they turned enourmous.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were confused to see why Zetsu had come to their rescue. They took advantage of the recent events and retreated in the forest. As the clay sculptures landed, Deidara made them detonate. All of the hundreds of clones of Zetsu were caught in the explosion and so was Kabuto. Orochimaru who didn't care just kept on going deeper into the forest as he watched Kabuto call out his name and get caught in the fire.

_So it appears that the Akatsuki are after me, and they have killed some of my favorites, well, maybe it's time I start my plans._ Orochimaru thought, he smiled and licked his lips.

* * *

Lumi were still running and it was like she was in an never ending maze. She had lost her hope of finding her mother or getting out of this.

She suddenly felt a spark of chakra in her body.

* * *

"Try again!" Hidan shouted, standing behind Kakuzu.

Kakuzu had made his black threads get inside Lumi to use so he could send his own chakra in her to dispell the... genjutsu. Kakuzu had been through this before, after eighty years of fighting experience, this was nothing new, it was an advanced genjutsu which could only be caused by someone using the a Sharingan, but who? He sent stronger and stronger waves of chakra inside her body.

She suddenly woke up and sat up instantly. She looked to her right, she saw Kakuzu and Hidan.

"So, it was a genjutsu after all." Kakuzu said as he rose up from his chair and made the tendrills get back inside of him.

Lumi rose up from the bed, walking funny since she hadn't done it for some time. She walked towards her cloak and put it on, she also put on her leg-shoe uniform. Without saying a word she walked out of the room, Kakuzu followed silently and Hidan was not smart enough to keep quiet.

"Hey!" He shouted out.

Lumi turned her head towards him as she was walking to the stairs leading down to the lobby.

"Don't be Kakuzu Number Two and at least try to thank us for been waiting this long and then saving you."

"I apoligize, excuse my rudness. Thank you." Lumi said as she turned her head back, and kept on walking.

Kakuzu was angry again.

What does he mean with Kakuzu Number Two?

Hidan just nodded and as they were walking down the stairs, he started to think.

_Man, why is everyone in this damn organization so fucking boring. Jashin, please grant me a victim for me to slaughter in your name. Please let it be someone I don't like, and make it someone who is not a pussy and can take a few stabs. _


	14. Chapter 14: Man in Darkness

Five days has passed since Lumi had been freed from the genjutsu, since Sasori and Deidara fought against Orochimaru and Kabuto. Akatsuki were only a small step away from completing their mission. Sasori had managed to wound Orochimaru, but his re-creation technique spared him from any permanent damages. Kabuto was caught in Deidara's explosion as Orochimaru and him were escaping, his body were burnt to nothing. It was time for the Akatsuki to track Orochimaru down and end it all, but this time, together.

Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Lumi, Sasori and Deidara had all gathered together to stand united against the Hidden Sound. They were at the battle scene of Sasori against Orochimaru. All standing in a circle at the center of the enourmous crater that Deidara had created after the explosion.

"So, Orochimaru escaped after Zetsu came to help him?" Itachi asked and turned to Sasori.

"Yes, Zetsu ambushed us as I was about to poison Orochimaru to paralyze him." Sasori replied.

"We were about to do it when suddenly Zetsu and hundreds of clones emerged from the ground, I do not think I would be able to take on all of them with close combat and using my art would be too dangerous since there were too many of them and they were so close, so I decided to blow them all up from above but Orochimaru managed to escape, yeah."

"So, it appears that Zetsu and Tobi has a link towards Orochimaru? We must deal with it quickly." Kakuzu suddenly said.

"Why is Orochimaru considered such a major threat towards Akatsuki if he could barely scratch one of us?" Hidan suddenly said crossing his arms.

"He possess immortality and the reason why he was so easy was because hadn't found a new body host." Lumi replied.

"Where did he escape to?" Kisame asked as he turned to Sasori.

"Orochimaru retreated north, his hideout must be located there, we have given him too much time to recover, we must follow his tracks and do it quickly." Sasori replied.

Everyone nodded in agremeent, Orochimaru may have accomplished much during his time of recovery, he has always managed to surprise this organization.

"However, Orochimaru might just have retreated there to just escape the explosion." Kakuzu suddenly said.

"Yes, but if we follow his tracks we will still find him if we are fast enough." Kisame said.

"The data Akatsuki has on Orochimaru claims that he has much more than one hideout. We cannot allow him to travel to another country, to another hideout." Itachi said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Hidan interuppted as he were staring at Itachi while raising an eyebrow.

Everyone stared at Hidan, except for Kakuzu who closed his eyes and looked down in embarassement.

"We should maybe split up then, yeah." Deidara finally said after a minute of silence.

Everyone agreed.

"I will go with Hidan and Lumi West, Sasori and Deidara will go North and Kisame and Itachi will go East." Kakuzu said.

"What about South?" Hidan interuppted, blond as ever.

Everyone shoke their heads in disappointment.

"I don't think his hideout would be South if he retreated North. It is either North, West or East.'' Kakuzu said, completely embarassed for having a partner who lacks so much intelligence.

"Let's get moving, we cannot allow him to get more time." Lumi suddenly said.

Everyone nodded and all were gone in an instant.

* * *

In a dark room, stood Zetsu facing the darkness, with only a candle behind him.

"They managed to get out her out of my genjutsu." A dark, scary voice said from the darkness.

"Well, that is a shame, I suppose you now have to use **that** jutsu." Zetsu responded.

"No, not yet. I will give them time til they will begin their quest for obtaining all of the Tailed Beasts." The man in the darkness responded.

Zetsu nodded.

"How did it go at the battle?" The man asked once more.

"It appears that Orochimaru is now aware of that we're are trying to get involved in his business." Zetsu responded.

"I see, and how is our little expirement progressing?'" Asked the man in the darkness.

''Kabuto?" Zetsu asked.

"Yes."

"He is healing slowly, but he is still alive."

"I understand. We just have to be patient. When he is awake, our plan to reanimate Madara and Shisui will finally be in movement."

"Orochimaru and Kabuto has gathered dead legends and heroes for years now, they tried to find Madara and Shisui but failed because of you. Maybe when he is awake can we get all of the DNA samples they have managed to get." Zetsu said.

"Excellent plan, Zetsu." The man in the darkness said.

Zetsu nodded.

"Get to Tobi and tell him that we will soon begin with phase two."

"Yes my lord." Zetsu said as he merged himself with the ground.

* * *

"Tobi." Zetzu said, he came up from the statue of Madara Uchiha in The Final Valley. Tobi was sitting on the edge and staring out at the waterfall below him.

Tobi rose up and turned to Zetzu.

"What is it?"

"The genjutsu failed, he wants you to move up to phase two once Akatsuki is finished with the business with Orochimaru." Zetsu's dark half said.

"I see, if we are in a hurry like that, what is the fun of it?" Tobi responded.

Zetsu remained emotionless as he stared at Tobi.

"We don't wanna be too hasty, now do we? Oh well, orders are orders." Tobi at last said after a moment of silence.

Zetsu remained silent as Tobi performed hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!" He said.

Zetsu got up from the ground entirely with his body and took a few steps back.

Out of the smoke the jutsu created, came up a white mask with black circles all over it and two eyeholes, Madara Uchiha's uniform; a blue cloak - from his younger days and a large fan.

_Note: He wears this in the Fourt Great Shinobi War in the original series._

Tobi took off his mask and threw it on the ground. He did not turn around to Zetzu who were just standing there.

"In a few months from now, our new project will be in movement. I can't wait to stand by Madara's side once more." Tobi said.

"He will use that jutsu on them all when Madara has been reanimated."

"Once his and mine project will be successful, we will live in a world with no lies!" Tobi started laughing.

* * *

Konan, using her wings, were flying through the ocean, crossing many countries. She had a determined and hateful look on her face.

_When I have found you Madara, you will die. I will let you see the consequences for trying to play tricks on us. How dare you?_ She accelerated her speed.


	15. Chapter 15: Information and Traces

Hidan, Lumi and Kakuzu were heading to West of the forest, it was still daylight so Kakuzu carried Lumi by letting her hang on his shoulders with her arm. They went at full speed and made sure to keep an eye out for anything that might possibly be related to Orochimaru. Hidan who almost didn't care just wanted to let loose his inner spirit and start slashing. They were jumping from tree branch to tree branch to travel faster.

_It was five days ago the battle with Orochimaru occured, since that day Orochimaru escaped and he should have recovered enough chakra to leave the Land of Sound. However, I have counted day and night since the day he left the Akatsuki and it should be about now he is supposed to get a new body. So what exactly is he intending to do?_ Kakuzu thought.

It felt like no one else was in the forest besides them, not an insect, not an animal, just the three of them. Hidan did not like this at all, he just wanted to get to the fun part, the screaming, the blood, the frightened victim. Well, nothing is perfect.

"Kakuzu." Hidan suddenly said.

Kakuzu turned to Hidan with his head and stared at him coldly. "What?" Kakuzu replied with his dark voice.

"This Oroahraimu guy, he is immortal isn't he?''

Kakuzu nodded, having heard Hidan pronounce his name wrong so many times that it was now normal to him.

"Then I am looking forward to this." Hidan said smiling all the sudden, filled with hope of a long battle.

Kakuzu was annoyed with Hidan. _He can't just attack any enemy he wants to without knowing the abilities or having a strategy. But then again, Hidan's immortality is one good thing to take advantage of and he always seem to manage. Well that of course excludes the time his head was chopped off. Speaking of that, Hidan has amazing healing abilities, it's not like chopping his head off would stop him permantely. Fuck._ Kakuzu thought. _Just how can I get rid off him?_ Kakuzu could of course just slice his body up to multiple pieces and ditch him somewhere, but that will not stop Pain from forcing him to go and get him back.

_Man, Kakuzu didn't answer me, he is probably getting too old to understand what I am saying._ Hidan thought, a little worried that Kakuzu may no longer be sane.

"Orochimaru seems to be a lot more powerful than from what I have heard." Lumi suddenly said.

"He is." Kakuzu responded.

"Huh, then why the fuck was he totally fucked up by Sasori?" Hidan asked.

"Because he needs a new body, you fool." Kakuzu responded.

"You know what Kakuzu? You should go and suck your dick, because you are just too stupid to actually understand that I don't know much of Oroshimisu.'' Hidan responded, angry as ever.

"You have recieved tons of reports and profiles of Orochimaru, you never read anyone of them, they all explained with details everything about Orochimaru. It was a waste of money and time, it was our leader who wrote them himself.'' Kakuzu replied as he turned his head back to Hidan and staring at him hatefully.

Hidan turned his head to the right and spit on the ground, he was annoyed of Kakuzu always bitching about him not working hard enough. Lumi felt the negative energy growing.

_These two were not meant to meet each other, it has only caused chaos. _Lumi thought.

"May I hear what he is capable of, Kakuzu?" Lumi asked.

"Orochimaru's goal is to learn all the secrets of jutsus. He is a master of forbidden jutsus and knows over thousands of ninjutsu. He possess immortality, it is impossible to kill him, just like Hidan." Kakuzu said as he turned to Hidan and stared at him hatefully. Every four years or so, he finds a new body to host his soul, he moves his soul to a new body when the current body begins to reject him, it results with weakening him and restricting his powers. What he is truly after is a strong and powerful body to host his soul permantely, that way, he will have his powers restored permantely. But he is not after any body, he wants the body of an Uchiha. The day he left the Akatsuki, he had tried to steal the body of Itachi Uchiha, but failed. It was even before I joined the Akatsuki, but the reports we have gotten tells us the date he left the organization, is about eight or nine years from now; it means that it is about now he should be hunting for one body."

"But some of the jutsu I have learned of that he possess, is not a jutsu I have ever heard of or read about." Lumi suddenly said.

"Orochimaru has created an endless amount of ninjutsu, which has been declared forbidden, and I am sure that we do not know all of them. He has also done many experiments on living animals, insects and humans. Making many tests with cells, DNA and blood. Through his successful experiments, he has empowered himself with new abilties, extentions and techniques. Itachi Uchiha, a former ninja of the Hidden Leaf, has told us some of the intel the Hidden Leaf had on Orochimaru. He told us that Orochimaru had managed to take cells of the first Hokage, and given another shinobi it. The shinobi gained the power of Wood Style."

Lumi opened her eyes in shock.

_Wood Style?! _

"But, that is known as one of the most powerful Kekkei Genkai this world has known of." Lumi said.

Kakuzu nodded.

_This guy must be dealt with before he gets a new body host._ Lumi thought.

_Wow, this shit is too stupid. I will probably not remember all of it._ Hidan thought.

* * *

Deidara and Sasori were once again flying, a small life hack. They were heading North and it was the one direction which was the most possible of finding Orochimaru or tracks of him.

"What is that?" Deidara suddenly said.

Sasori looked down on the ground. they had already flown out of the forest, so below them were an empty grass field. Deidara made the bird fly closer to the empty grass field. Sasori saw it now, a pile of dead snakes. Deidara landed with the clay bird next to the pile.

"Those snakes must have something to do with Orochimaru. Yeah." Deidara said.

Sasori nodded. "Orochimaru must have taken a lot of time to recover if he has used this many snakes. But, the reason why we could take him down so easily and why he ran out of chakra so quickly, was because he hasn't found a new body host."

"His immortality jutsu, I see. Yeah." Deidara responded.

"I intend on giving him the most true immortality there is." Sasori suddenly said, with his cold voice.

"What do you mean, yeah?"

"Once Akatsuki is done with the business with the Hidden Sound and Orochimaru, I intend to take his corpse and turn him into a puppet, so whenever he somehow comes back to the mortal world, he will only find all of his tricks and techniques revealed to nobody but me. Yes, I will make him eternal, to my puppet." Said Sasori as he was a little child, waiting for the candy.

_Man, this guy is sometimes too creepy, hm._ Deidara thought.

Sasori lift his hands up in the air and that the same moment, ten of the snakes flew up to, he was holding them up with chakra strings, one snake for each finger.

"Deidara, make the bird open it's mouth, let the snakes will be there while we continue finding traces."

Deidara did what he was told and after that, they both jumped back up on the clay bird's back and flew up in the air again. As they were in the air flying, Deidara turned to Sasori who sat behind him.

"I gotta say, my man, I just want this business to be finished. Orochimaru is going on my nerves, he is just not so interesting to me anymore, yeah." Deidara said as he sighed the next moment.

Sasori as usual did not respond to Deidara as he was not interested in having a discussion, but Deidara was right. Orochimaru was now nothing but a bother for them and he did not give Sasori enough time to make new poisons or repair his damaged puppets. Not to mention that Sasori and Deidara has been working non-stop the past months.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were going full speed and did not waste a single second. Itachi thinks about how he should've just killed Orochimaru back then when he had just joined Akatsuki and Orochimaru tried to take his body. It was enough, The Village of the Hidden Sound organization, was going down for good.

As they were jumpring from tree branch to tree branch and just kept going, Kisame couldn't help to realize that he felt normal. He wasn't that blue guy with fish eyes and gills on his face, everyone in the Akatsuki saw him as just a normal person, well not that he was the only weird one. Sasori was a puppet with an artifical heart. Deidara had four mouths. Kakuzu had five monsters inside of him and had stitches everywhere. Konan was made out of paper. Pain had black poles all over his body. Hidan was an psychotic albino priest with the inability to die. Lumi was a blind girl with senses stronger than any animal. And then there are ex-members like Zetzu who was two people, black and white, yellow eyes and with a large green plant-thing covering his body. Orochimaru who was made out of snakes and had an awful long tongue. Then there is Tobi and Itachi who seems to be the only less weird ones. Tobi though was always wearing a mask and you can't touch him. Itachi was a complete mystery, he murdured every single member within his clan and yet is so peaceful. Well, one thing was for sure, Akatsuki is just something worth remembering. Wait a minute, Tobi. Kisame couldn't remember his face. He remember that Tobi had shown himself that day when he obtained Sharkskin, how come he can't remember it?

Suddenly, Itachi stopped at one tree branch, Kisame snapped back to reality and stopped at the one coming right after.

"Is there something wrong, Itachi?" Kisame said with his usual cocky tone and of course, with his taunting smile.

"That thing down there, is something unusual." Itachi said as he pointed down with his right hand and stared at it.

Kisame looked down and now saw the weird object, it was a large pink crystal with bones around it, right on the ground. Itachi jumped down and Kisame jumped too after Itachi did. Kisame noticed how Itachi activated his Sharingan and began to analyze the objects.

"They are infused with chakra, appears to be Kekkei Genkai or some sort of an secret ninjutsu type." Itachi finally said.

"Think that whoever used these, might be connected to Orochimaru?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, we are after all in the Land of Sound." Itachi answered as he turned off the Sharingan.

"Well then, this sure is interesting." Kisame said, smiling as always.

He took out a scroll from his cloak and it had some weird writings on it which was displayed when he opened the scroll. He put the open scroll on the ground and began to perform hand seals.

''Hidden Jutsu: Black Hole!''

Suddenly the large crystal and the bones around got sucked in to the scroll like it was a black hole. When it was done, Kisame took the scroll and put it back in his cloak.

"Let's get moving." Itachi finally said, like nothing interesting was going on.

Kisame nodded, and they continued to get deeper in the forest.


	16. Chapter 16: Born Talent

The three had traveled West for far too long, and now it was time to change direction, because heading West was nothing but pointless and time consuming. They did not find any traces of Orochimaru, but they cannot just interfere with either Sasori and Deidara or Kisame and Itachi, so they will travel instead North-West. It was now dark and Lumi had regained her vision, so she was now able to move by herself. She thought about her past in the Hidden Cloud Village, all because of the genjutsu that was cast at her in sleep. She had two best friends during those times, Tara and B. Tara was her best friend who was always the better one out of those two. B was her second best friend who she was friends with in secret. She was sick back then and could die any moment. But, when she had discovered her Kekkei Genkai, her disease was cured, but things went horrible for Lumi and her family. She was treated as scum, because the person she trusted the most in the world called her a thief, a false shinobi using forbidden jutsu scrolls. B tried to contact Lumi as much as possible, but everytime that happened, Lumi made up an excuse. Eventually, nobody was interested in hiring her for a mission and she had to work in a farm in a poor town outside the Hidden Cloud Village. Tara and three others tried to assassinate her one night, and that is when Lumi had lost her control and went on a rampage on the city and left it in ruins for months to come. She had battled B who managed to damage her and scratch her headband, making it official that she was no longer loyal to The Village Hidden in the Clouds.

"There!" Hidan suddenly shouted out as he stopped at one tree branch.

Kakuzu and Lumi stopped right after. Hidan pointed down on a strange object lying on the grass, all of the three jumped down and landed around it. It was a piece of cloth, poor quality cloth in Hidan's taste. It was yellow-white and it looked like it had been torn off.

"Do you think it belongs to Orochimaru?" Lumi asked as she looked up to Kakuzu.

"Yeah..." Kakuzu responded in a cocky tone that was surprisngly as well calm, cool and dark as always. He looked up to Hidan who was staring at him and not being able to hide his jelousy.

Hidan stared at Kakuzu's eyes with his distinctive purple eyes, he raised one eyebrow. Kakuzu stared back with his neon green eyes swimming in a pool of crimson red. The staring contest was on.

The staring battle kept going, every second felt like a minute, Hidan's eyes were tearing up and turning red. Kakuzu was just a normal as always. Hidan at last gave up, closed his eyes, turned around, put his arms in cross as tears were running down his cheek to hide his defeat. He smiled for himself.

_Who does this old fart think he is? He should know that before I became utterly insane, decided to slaughter everyone I found familiar and join a cult of worshippers to Jashin; I was popular among girls. I bet that nobody liked this ugly ragdoll._ Hidan thought, regaining his confidence.

Suddenly, Lumi turned around swiftly and threw a kunai towards a tree so fast, precise and hard that it went right through it. A bunch of foot steps were heard instantly, as a woman's shadow appeared on the grass.

"Fire Style: Blooming Phoenix!" Lumi shouted out as she blew out a fire that was shaping itself to the form of a phoenix made out of fire. She then threw the fire string to the bird to gain control and to put more power into it so it could grow. She made the phoenix fly towards the bushes. She took it up in the air before slamming it hard into the ground, causing a massive explosion.

Kakuzu quickly gave Hidan a sealing scroll, giving him the sign by nodding, confirming that Hidan must be quick. Kakuzu performed a set of hand seals as he the next second prepared an jutsu.

"Earth Style: Mountain Top!" He shouted out as a gigantic rock appeared above the three, he threw it towards the fires that Lumi caused. Suddenly...

"Crystal Style: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon!" A female voice shouted out as a big pink crystalized dragon appeared and went right through the gigantic piece of rock, splitting it into pieces.

"Impressive." Kakuzu murmured quitely. "Let's see how well she can deal with this." He suddenly said as he performed another set of hand seals.

"Earth Style: Great Wall of Fear!" Suddenly the ground started to quake as an enourmus wall appeared right infront of them. Kakuzu ran to it and punched it hard with all his might, sending it fast towards their opponent under the shades of the leaves.

"Crystal Style: Crimson Fruit!" She suddenly said.

The wall got through everything, clearing everything in it's path and leaving no traces behind except for the largest trail, permantely stamping the landmark. As the clouds of dirt were clearing, Kakuzu noticed a crystal at the ground, and inside it stood a woman. The crystal had cracks and scratches on it. She got out of it.

"I am impressed that you were able to do that. See, my kekkei genkai is at a whole new level of Earth Style, it is the pure strength of earth." The mysterious woman claimed.

_Kekkei genkai, whole new level..._ Lumi thought.

"I am Guren, the last woman you'll see alive."

_Unattractive name... wait a minute?_ Hidan thought.

"The last woman I will see alive, huh? Well if you only knew the irony of that." Hidan shouted out as he clenched his fists.

"You cannot take on all of us three, even if you have an advanced form of Earth Style." Kakuzu said coldly.

"Who said I am alone?" Guren responded back. When suddenly someone was seen coming down from the sky and landed right next to her. A man with white hair, six red dots on his forehead, a familiar outfit. He looked pale and he also had red painting under his eyes.

"Say Kimimaro, you think they will be able to hold against us?" Guren asked as she was smiling confidentally.

"Not when Lord Orochimaru wants us to take them down." Kimimaro responded as a sharp white object came out of his left shoulders.


	17. Chapter 17: Crystals and Bones

_How far have you gone? Have you followed the path that I set for you? When we meet again I promise to change things, this is not how our stories will unfold._

Itachi and Kisame were still going East in search for more traces of Orochimaru or anything that might possibly be related to him.

_Sasuke. You will know._

* * *

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" Lumi shouted out as she blew out an enourmous amount of fire, destroying everything in it's path. Going towards Kimimaro and Guren with full speed. "Crystal Syle: Crimson Fruit!" Guren shouted out as a large crystal covered Kimimaro and Guren to avoid being a part of the awesome fire.

_That is... Madara's technique!_ Kakuzu thought as he started getting images of Madara Uchiha using that jutsu during a war between Hidden Waterfall and Hidden Leaf that happened more than seventy years ago.

Guren successfully managed to protect her and Kimimaro from being destroyed by the fire. The next moment, large spiky white objects came up from the ground, coming on towards the three Akatsuki members. As every second that was passing by, the spiky white objects came closer and closer and more and more of them started to appear. The three jumped up on tree branches to avoid being stabbed by them.

"Man, what are these for kekkei genkais? I bet they are more pussy than they look." Hidan said like he was bored. "Crystal Style: Jade Crystal Prison!" Guren suddenly shouted out as she came right behind Hidan and he was suddenly inside a large crystal. Lumi and Kakuzu immediately prepared another set of hand seals.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Guren suddenly said, smiling.

Kakuzu and Lumi stopped.

"If you try to destroy the crystal, your little friend will shatter with it." She said, laughing as she jumped back down from to the tree branch to Kimimaro.

"That's it?" Kakuzu questioned, surprising Guren. Kakuzu hardened his fist using that Earth Style technique as he punched the crystal with all his might and shattered it to many pieces, and Hidan was shattering with it. _He killed his own ally?!_ Both Guren and Kimimaro thought at the same time.

"Fix him, I will deal with these two while you're at it." Lumi said. Kakuzu nodded in response.

"So, you possess a more powerful level of Earth, I do it too, only with Fire." Lumi said as she jumped down again, since the bones had now disappeared.

"Not only is she having a kekkei genkai, my bones are harder than steel." Kimimaro said.

_Bones..._ Lumi thought.

Suddenly, bones started to emerge from all spots in his body. As well was black markings covering his body up. Lumi understood that it was the curse mark of Orochimaru. "Shikotsumyako." Kimimaro said peacefully, keeping his cool. Guren suddenly performed a bunch of hand seals and sent crystal spikes coming towards Lumi just as Kimimaro did with his bones. "Star Style: Sun Beam Level 2" Lumi said as she pointed her finger at the crystals. A blue beam of light flew from her finger towards the crystals, tearing them up completely into pieces, destroying everything. She then pointed towards Guren and Kimimaro who noticed it and moved away immediately. They were much faster than the shinobi Lumi had faced earlier who she was forced to use this jutsu on. Following them both with this technique would only waste time and chakra. So she undid the jutsu. Guren and Kimimaro landed back on the same spot, infront of the fires. "Crystal Style: Tearing Crystal Fallen Dragon!" Guren said as the crystalized dragon emerged from the ground and she jumped up on it. Kimimaro lift up all of his ten fingers, and out of those fingers came out douzens of bone-balls, flying towards Lumi and cutting through trees. Lumi evaded them all and as the last one was about to hit her, she jumped up in the air only to be caught by Guren. "Now you are mine!" Guren shouted as the dragon that she had created earlier flew down towards Lumi.

"Star Style: Flare of the Sun!" Lumi shouted as a bright light came out of her body, making her not visable. Guren had to stop the dragon to not get into the light, so she instead retreated back to Kimimaro. Lumi landed on the ground again, hiding behind the trees. _That was almost too close, I will not allow myself to repeat the same mistake. They don't know that, that jutsu is only used if I wanna retreat or escape, and cannot cause harm at all. They are no ordinary kekkei genkai users, it's time I went up to the next level._ She performed a bunch of hand seals.

"Star Style: Star Rain." Lumi said peacefully. The sky started to glow and stars started to appear on the night sky, they were shining greater than usual. _Star Style? What is this for kekkei genkai?_ Kimimaro thought. Suddenly he noticed the stars getting brighter and larger. When suddenly glowing light came and were going right towards Guren and him.

Note: It's not actual stars coming, it is like small glowing magical lights coming down. Like, it is stars but more like pieces of it and it is not made out of fire, but some sort of glowing energy. Like a flare.

There were many of them, they were getting closer. Guren and Kimimaro jumped away to the right and left as one of them was about to hit the exact spot they were standing in. Suddenly, a large explosion came when it had hit the ground, large enough to catch up to Guren and Kimimaro's speed, and it wiped out the forest completely, creating a large crater. Guren and Kimimaro had gotten away but now there were more than one star coming. Every explosion was the same, so big and destructive. Kimimaro and Guren went at full speed to avoid being caught, but how can you do that when they are everywhere? Kimimaro kept on running, when suddenly a star appeared infront of him, behind him, to the right and to the left. He had no where to go. He grunted as he was sweating, could this be his final moment?

He closed his eyes, remembered his life. He was treated as scum by his clan for his kekkei genkai and was locked away. Until one day when they were planning to take over The Village Hidden in the Mist, and because of his abilities, they wanted him in it. He battled for hours, until he eventually collapsed on a tree. When he had woken up, every single clan member were on a pile of corpses and the citizens of the Mist burned them. He then met Orochimaru, his savior, the one who gave him his purpose. If Orochimaru want him to take care of this, then he will!

The explosions now came, incredibly large as four of them had been combined. Lumi was now far from the explosion since she had forced Guren and Kimimaro to get away from her, Kakuzu and Hidan who was now stitched up by Kakuzu's tendrills. Lumi cancelled her jutsu, as she was now aware of that Kimimaro was caught in four explosions at the same time. The stars stopped falling down. "Kakuzu go and suck yourself, I don't need you to fix me up, you are so pathetic." Hidan said, trying to not look like an easy target.

"You bastard." Kakuzu said, ready to punch Hidan.

"Enough, we still have one opponent to deal with." Lumi said. And so Kakuzu interuppted the process of punching Hidan. They all three jumped down to where Kimimaro had died. There was a large ball made out of bones lying in that enourmus crater. Guren had escaped. The three got closer, to the ball.

"AAAH!" Suddenly a fierce voice screamed out.

They all three turned around only to see Kimimaro emerge from the ground, his arm had turned into a... drill... made out of bones. He was just about to stab Lumi when suddenly Kakuzu stopped him with his tendrills, pulling him down on the ground._ He must have used a lot of his chakra by protecting himself within that ball._ Lumi thought.

Kimimaro lied there on the ground, his curse mode was gone and he looked completely exhausted, his bones went back inside his body. "We are now going to have a little talk." Kakuzu said as he grabbed his throat and lifted him up.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were still jumping from tree branch to tree branch when suddenly they got by and noticed some stairs going down under the ground. They stopped and jumped down from their tree branches. Itachi activated his sharingan to see if any enemies were around, there were none. Kisame noticed a trail of blood going down the stairs.

"Think this is his hideout?" Kisame asked.

"Time to find out." Itachi said and they both walked down to the darkness.


	18. Chapter 18: Blocked Sun - Part 1

"Tell us now where Orochimaru is." Kakuzu said in a threatening tone. Kimimaro was just staring down at him, not blinking and barely breathing. His shirt had been completely torn by the bones that had emerged from his body.

"Hey, you motherfucker! Answer us!" Hidan shouted from behind of Kakuzu. Kimimaro was still not answering, just kept on staring down at Kakuzu with an empty face.

Suddenly, a bone came out of Kimimaro's throat and it went right through Kakuzu's hand. Kakuzu let go of him after feeling the intense pain. Kimimaro fell down on the ground and the moment he did, he rose up and jumped back. "I've had enough of this. Hidan, Lumi, go after that crystal girl." Lumi and Hidan both nodded as they jumped back to follow Guren. Kakuzu unbuttoned his cloak and threw it down on the ground.

"You are obviously a tough opponent and not an ordinary bitch of Orochimaru." Kakuzu said.

Kimimaro entered his curse mode again but this time went to the level two phase. A large tail grew out of his back and his bones came back again, covering his body.

"I have fought shinobis my entire life, my years of experience goes far beyond anyone, I have battled countless of legendary shinobi, plenty of them were kekkei genkai users, yours is barely anything compared to those I have faced." Kakuzu said as his back was starting to ''bubble''. It looked like something was trying to come out.

"Lord Orochimaru has ordered me to defeat any threat. I cannot allow you to live, wether I die or live, you in the end will as well." Kimimaro responded.

Suddenly all the four of Kakuzu's hearts came out of his back, tearing up his skin. Kimimaro was surprised to see those weird monsters as they all got infront of Kakuzu. "You should be aware, they are not just easy creatures to eliminate, they go far beyond that." Kakuzu said as the four hearts merged together as one, the masks got right next to each other and the merged heart grew incredibly in size.

Kakuzu ran towards Kimimaro with his awesome speed and so did Kimimaro. They clashed. Kimimaro was about to stab him, but Kakuzu dodged it the last second and was suddenly right behind Kimimaro and punched him with his pure strength on his back. Kimimaro was punched away infront of Kakuzu and when he landed he rolled on the ground, hurting himself insanely. Suddenly he noticed the hearts standing right above him and opening their masks as they all streamed out different elemental styles which combined. Kimimaro ran back towards Kakuzu with all of his speed as pure destruction was right behind him. Kakuzu quickly noticed it and performed hand seals. ''Earth Style: Great Wall!'' Kakuzu shouted out as a giant wall came up from the ground, blocking Kimimaro's path.

The explosion came and shattered the wall. Kimimaro had been hit. The heart came running towards Kakuzu and jumped inside the hole in his back. Kakuzu stitched his back closed with his tendrills and the masks came out from his back. He walked towards the lying body of Kimimaro. "You are nothing but a sad little pawn of a weakling." Kakuzu hardened his right hand and raised it up in the air and then took it down, aiming straight for Kimimaro's heart.

* * *

Guren was running through the forest with great speed, on her way back to Orochimaru. "Damn the Akatsuki, not even me and Kimimaro was enough to take on one of them. At least I got that albino, but why did that masked man shatter the crystal he was imprisoned in?" Guren thought. She suddenly noticed two shinobi following her. She landed on the ground as she jumped down from a tree branch she had just stepped on. She turned around and threw sharp crystalized needles. She hit one of the two.

"Come out!" She shouted out. Out of the darkness came Lumi and Hidan. Guren hid her fear. _What? How come he is in piece? How could they even know I was here?_ Guren thought. "You know, I haven't let loose in a while, and from what I have heard, you are not that bad, Lord Jashin will be delighted as he gets a fine shinobi like you." Hidan said as he came out of the darkness, now visable thanks to the moonlight. "Lumi, this bitch is mine, you go towards that direction she was heading to, I am sure you will encounter Orochimaru." Hidan said, smiling insanely. Lumi nodded and proceeded.

"How can you still be alive?!" Guren asked when she suddenly noticed stitches all over his body and face.

"Oh nothing really, just can't die, that is all." Hidan said. He had lost his sanity again.

He grabbed his scythe and started to laugh like a maniac, running towards Guren. She summoned a crystal to boost herself to get up in the air to prepare another jutsu in safety. Hidan jumped up but did not reach her, so what could he do? He threw the scythe at her by still holding the cable. Guren noticed it an quickly she dodged it by jumping down, cancelling her hand seals. They both landed on the ground and Hidan pulled his scythe back to him. He licked his lips and put his scythe back on his back. _There is something mentally wrong with this psycho._ Guren thought.

Hidan performed a bunch of hand seals. _Those seals, it is a Fire Style technique!_ Guren thought in shock. She quickly used her protection technique. "Crystal Style: Crimson Fruit!" She said as a large crystal covered her.

"Fire Style: Blooming Phoenix!" Hidan shouted out as he blew out the phoenix from his mouth and then created a fire string with his fingers, attaching it to the phoenix to gain control. He laughed insanely as he made it grow very large then he made it fly towards Guren with intense speed. The fire and crystal clashed and she began to see the crystal crack as the explosion came. The cracks made it hard to see what was going on outside the crystal but the fires were gone. Suddenly, she heard something slamming against the crystal. She took one step back as something was trying to break in at the front. It was all the suddenly quiet, she heard nothing, saw nothing. It was a complete silence, she only heard her breath.

Suddenly the scythe came crushing the crystalized shield. Some pieces shattered and fell down, there was just a little hole on it. Hidan came with his face and stared through the whole at the frightened Guren who was on the ground, shivering in fear. "Here's... Hidan!" He said as he laughed for himself.

_Note: Just a small reference. ;)_

He took one steb back and put his scythe on his back again. He took out the black spear from his cloak and ran towards the crystal and started to hit it with the spear. Tearing it to pieces. Guren did not have much chakra left, and she was up against an immortal who could break her crystal. Hidan walked towards her, she tried to go back, she threw dirt at him and screamed. "This is the end." Hidan said, his face and voice was suddenly serious and he looked like a calm complete psychopath.

Hidan lifted up the spear right above her as Guren kept screaming. "Get away from me!"

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were wandering the halls, it was dark and there was one candle at every wall. The whole hideout was a labyrinth, like an impossible maze. "Do you sense any chakra, Kisame?" Itachi suddenly asked.

"No, Itachi." Kisame responded, keeping his taunting smile up.

Suddenly Itachi stopped walking and Kisame stopped after he noticed it, he turned around. "Ita..." He was interuppted by the sight of... Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke..." Itachi said quietly.

Sasuke did not respond but instead stared at him hatefully.

"Kisame, go and search for Orochimaru. I will handle this." Itachi said. Kisame kept on smiling and continued walking. _Too bad I get to miss this._ Kisame thought as he walked away.

"It has been a long time my brother."

"Indeed it has, Itachi."


	19. Chapter 19: Blocked Sun - Part 2

Itachi turned around to his little brother who had activated his Sharingan. Staring at him with nothing but pure hate. Itachi was as neutral as always and just stared back like he didn't care - as he always did.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Sasuke. You have grown since last time we met."

"I have grown, I am no longer as foolish as I used to be, you are nothing but weakness to me now."

Itachi sighed. "You are more foolish than ever, you haven't even thought this through, have you?"

_There is something different about him, more different than expected._ Itachi thought.

"Now, how about we just get a little bit more serious, what do you think, Itachi?" Sasuke suddenly said and gave him an maybe too big smile that looked nothing but evil.

Itachi tried to comprehend. There was something very different about Sasuke, he seemed different, he was nothing like Itachi had thought. It felt like all this hatred coming out of Sasuke, the look, the facial expressions, movements... all seemed like an act. There was something very odd about Sasuke and he was definitely not how Itachi had expected a bit. The presence of him felt different than the last time they met, but at the same time the same.

"Come on Itachi, you still don't know?" Sasuke looked relaxed.

"Itachi?" He said once more.

The voice and face was changing, like it was shaping itself to something.

_I don't understand, that chakra, it clearly belongs to my brother, but why is it at the same time so different?_ Itachi thought as he watched Sasuke grow taller, getting more pale, hair growing longer and face shaping itself to look more... older.

He saw it now, that wasn't Sasuke, that was Orochimaru. What does that mean?

"Hmhmhm, Itachi, you are a little bit foolish, maybe?" The voice suddenly said.

Orochimaru's hair was covering his face since he was looking down. Suddenly he lift his head up and his hair went to the sides and behind his head, as the hair was getting out of the way, Itachi saw Orochimaru having the Sharingan.

"Your little brother will now live forever as a part of me. ITACHI, YOU WILL SEE WHAT I AM TRULY CAPEABLE OF!" Orochimaru shouted out as he smiled insanely.

* * *

Deidara and Sasori flew through the Land of Sound, they had found multiple traces of Orochimaru, and it was leading to God knows where. They flew around in circles and picking up anything they could see that seemed to be related to Orochimaru. Until suddenly one trace was now heading to the East.

* * *

Itachi stared at Orochimaru, he knew that his younger brother had gotten much stronger, Sasuke's powers mixed with Orochimaru may force Itachi to reach his limits.

"What do you say Itachi, how about we replay old events with some slight changes?" Orochimaru suddenly said as Itachi activated his Sharingan.

Orochimaru kept on smiling.

Itachi performed hand seals and then blew out a fire ball. Orochimaru who had already seen it with his Sharingan blew one too at the same time as Itachi and the fires clashed together. Orochimaru's fire seemed to be the winning one. Itachi noticed as Orochimaru's fire was getting closer.

"Ameterasu!"

Itachi's fire was replaced with the forever black flame of Ameterasu and Orochimaru's fire was defeated. Blood started to come out of Itachi's right eye.

"So, you posses the Mangekyo Sharingan? How interesting." Orochimaru suddenly said as he was evading the black fire.

Itachi did not respond, he just kept staring at Orochimaru when suddenly...

A blade thrusted through Itachi's heart from behind. Itachi gasped as blood came out of his mouth. Orochimaru stood right behind him, holding the blade and smiling when suddenly Itachi's body turned to multiple crows that scattered.

"Orochimaru, my eyes possess abilities and skills that no other Sharingan user can learn or copy." Itachi suddenly said.

Orochimaru turned around only to find Itachi completely fine and not at all harmed, standing there like normal.

_Maybe it's time I showed Itachi my little special jutsu._ Orochimaru thought.

When suddenly he jumped out of the way one second before Itachi blew out an large fire ball.

_If it wasn't for these eyes, I would never have noticed that in time._ Orochimaru thought as he landed down. Not that it would really matter, Orochimaru had now a permanent body to host his soul, he had obtained new powers that surpasses his previous ones and his chakra was fully recovered.

Orochimaru turned to Itachi and opened his mouth. Out of it came white snakes going towards Itachi and all of them had a Sharingan. Itachi used Ameterasu to create a wall of the black fire, making it impossible for them to get to him. Orochimaru blew out a large and powerful fire blast from his mouth and wiped out Itachi's Ameterasu. The snakes got closer and out of their mouths came out swords. Itachi did not have infinite chakra and using his Ameterasu too much would make it harder for him to last in the battle so he had only one thing left to do.

"Susanoo!" Itachi shouted out as red fire aura appeared around him. The red aura burned the snakes down. Orochimaru was not at all surprised, he kept his smile up. Suddenly a skeleton appeared around Itachi only the top half of the skeleton was visable. Then the skeleton got glowing eyes, flesh and then it got armor and in it's two hands, it helt a sword and shield.

Now, Orochimaru was surprised. He had noticed the Yata Mirror and the Totsuka Sword.

Orochimaru laughed, he was not going to hold back his power - Itachi was going to suffer.

Suddenly Orochimaru opened his mouth and out of it came out a large white snake. The snake was built of white snakes, and the face looked like Orochimaru, it had hair and the Sharingan.

"Itachi, this is my true form!" Orochimaru shouted out.

* * *

Kisame was walking down the halls, til he heard some powerful noises from Itachi's and Sasuke's battle scene.

_Looks like Itachi is testing his younger brother, it sure is a pity that I am missing all of this._ Kisame thought as he smiled.

When suddenly he felt a cold presence of something familiar, he recognized it immediately.

_Orochimaru!_ Kisame thought as he turned around and started to run back to Itachi.

He now remembered the days Orochimaru was a part of the Akatsuki, he had always talked about ways to obtain power, but he never mentioned the Sharingan. All he said was that he would one day bless his eyes and then sign a contract. Kisame never understood what he meant but ever since he heard that Orochimaru had taken Sasuke, he got some really strong clues on what he meant.

* * *

In darkness, stood two shadows.

"It looks like the Akatsuki has engaged in battle with Orochimaru." Said Zetsu.

"Perfect." Replied the man in darkness who was facing Zetsu.

"How is Tobi doing?" Asked the unknown voice.

"He has started the plans."

"We will now see how things go."


	20. Chapter 20: Blocked Sun - Part 3

Orochimaru had entered his true form and Itachi had summoned his perfect Susanoo, things were about to get interesting. Without wasting a second, Itachi made his Susanoo destroy the remaining parts of the building, making it all collapse. Orochimaru didn't even bother the rocks falling down on his body.

"You see Itachi, I have planned and planned. If you think this is the finale of my abilities, then I have to disappoint you. Let's just see how this goes." Orochimaru smiled and charged to Itachi.

Orochimaru slithered forward, towards Itachi. Itachi made a powerful strike with his sword towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru got up and attached himself to the blade and slithered around it, getting closer to Itachi. Itachi started to wonder why Orochimaru wasn't sealed but then noticed the snakes of Orochimaru's body being sealed inside instead of him, and more and more snakes came to replace the previous ones. As Orochimaru had reached Itachi he bit the Susanoo and a part of the armor broke down.

Orochimaru retreated back while watching Itachi's Susanoo rebuild itself. He saw Itachi's face, it was clear that Itachi was suffering.

_I see, so that is the risk of this jutsu, it is damaging your body, well good thing for me._ Orochimaru thought.

Itachi sent out a wave of Ameterasu, going towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru quickly dodged it. He slithered towards Itachi with full speed and got much closer.

"Amaterasu!" Orochimaru said as he sent out a blaze towards Itachi's Susanoo. _How can he use the power of the blaze?_ Itachi thought. Itachi made his Susanoo use the Yata Mirror to deflect the jutsu. Orochimaru opened his mouth and out came a large white snake, slithering inside the Susanoo through the armor when Itachi had just removed the Yata Mirror. It went right towards Itachi and was about to bite him with it's fangs. When suddenly it was sliced in two halves of a big sword.

"Kisame!" Itachi said in shock.

Kisame jumped next to Itachi and put his sword at his back.

"So, it appears that this ugly snake has obtained the Sharingan." Kisame said with his cocky tone.

"Yes, those eyes belongs to my brother."

"Sorry to hear that Itachi, looks like we have to deal this then." Kisame was smiling as he said it.

Kisame performed multiple hand seals as he blew out a large stream of water from his mouth. Orochimaru dodged it as he slithered back.

Suddenly, Kakuzu and Hidan also appeared and jumped next to Kisame and Itachi.

"Well, look at this Kakuzu. Isn't this a good day to get our work done quickly?" Hidan smiled as he looked over to Kakuzu. Itachi and Kisame were in the middle, Kakuzu were standing to the right next to Kisame and Hidan next to Itachi at the left.

"Yeah." Kakuzu responded back as he stared at Orochimaru.

"Where is Lumi? She should have gotten here before us." Hidan said.

Kakuzu didn't reply but he was now wondering it too.

"Well, it looks like I won't be so lucky when fighting like this." Orochimaru said smiling as he transformed back into his humanoid form.

"Give up Orochimaru, your days are over." Kakuzu said, staring at him like he was annoyed.

Orochimaru smiled and laughed for himself. Suddenly...

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Orochimaru shouted out as his eyes changed (to the ones Sasuke has in the original series).

Everyone was shocked as a purple aura was suddenly appearing around Orochimaru. Well all of course except for Hidan.

Above Orochimaru, surrounding him, appeared a skeleton. Orocimaru was flying up in the air as the skeleton as well got legs. The Susanoo was proceeding it's transformation.

"It doesn't make any sense..." Itachi said as his eyes followed Orochimaru as he was up in the air.

The skeleton got it's flesh, then it's armor and weapons. It carried a bow at the back and a sword at the front. It carried the exact same armor as the First Hokage except made out of it's purple chakra.

"You see, Itachi. My Susanoo is different from yours, it is perfect, the true final form! I can use it as well as much as I want, you know, being immortal and all!" Orochimaru said as he was laughing.

Hidan had lost his attitude now, that thing was not something interesting to be cocky against. Out of Kakuzu's back came out the four hearts, Kisame began his shark transformation and Itachi made his Susanoo get in it's fighting stance. Hidan prepared the Jashin symbol at the ground using the blood of Orochimaru's snake form.

"I got one more surprise for you Itachi." Orochimaru shouted out from the dark sky.

Itachi grunted and put his teeth together.

Out of Orochimaru's head grew out horns, red markings appeared around his face and his eyes turned dark, making only the Sharingan visable.

"This is my Sage Mode!" Orochimaru shouted out.

_A perfect Susanoo, Mangekyo Sharingan plus Sage Mode? I have never faced a Shinobi capable of having all of these three abilities._ Kakuzu thought.

The four facing Orochimaru were no longer climbing up.

_Those fools, once Itachi is defeated, I shall have his Sharingan and awaken my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. That artifact of Kisame will be a nice thing to keep for my collection of weapons. That young man's immortality I have heard so much about seem to be even greater than mine. Ahh, and then we have Kakuzu. I love this reunion!_ Orochimaru thought.

"Itachi, to me, your Susanoo is barely a joke, if you're lucky you will be able to tickle me. I can't even feel pain in my body thanks to the Sage Mode. Sharingan will not harm me at all, not to mention that I can't die." Orochimaru said, smiling.

_Of course, it makes perfect sense_. Itachi thought.

"Asshole! We have been forced to hunt you for months! If you don't shut the fuck up, I will torture you for hours you motherfucker!" Hidan shouted out in anger, raising his fist against Orochimaru.

Kisame performed hand seals. Suddenly water appeared below him.

"With this I will be able to move faster, by sliding at the ground with this water. I will try to distract him while you three do your best to attack him. Kakuzu, you must work on his defences, using your hearts. Hidan, try to damage his body as much as you can with your scythe and Itachi, you must do your absolute best to seal him with the Totsuka Blade." Kisame said.

"Right." Itachi said.

But suddenly Itachi's Susanoo disappeared and he fell down on his knees, coughing out blood.

_That is no sign of being tired. Itachi suffers from a disease_. Kakuzu thought, but acted like he had no clue what was going on.

Kisame took of his cloak which was already torn from the body features of his transformation and threw it on the ground next to him.

* * *

Lumi was heading to the East, following traces of Kakuzu's and Hidan's battles. Her head was hurting, she looked up at the the dark sky, there was something going on. When suddenly she stopped as she was running through the woods.

"Hello Lumi."

Lumi stopped only to see in the shades below a tree stood a man in darkness.


	21. Chapter 21: Blocked Sun - Part 4

"Go!" Kisame shouted out.

He surfed forward on his water towards the bottom of Orochimaru's Susanoo. Itachi ran closer, making his Susanoo raise it's arm in the air, ready to strike. Kakuzu and made all of his hearts open their mouths and prepare to launch ninjutsu attacks. Hidan followed Kisame right behind him to get a good angle to attack from.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kisame shouted as he performed hand seals and a large water dragon appeared from behind of him from the water traces. "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" Itachi shouted as he made his Susanoo blow out a large fire ball towards the top of Orochimaru. The hearts of Kakuzu all blasted out their power, the fire and wind attacks combined, which enhanced the fire blow. The water and lightning combined, making the water filled with electricity, all heading towards the body of the Susanoo.

All of the powerful ninjutsu hit the Susanoo. The Water Dragon jutsu managed to crack the legs of the Susanoo. The fire ball managed to destroy a small part of the body of Orochimaru's defence surrounding him. Kakuzu's powers did the same at the chest of the Susanoo and managed to crack it as well. Hidan ran up on the leg of the Susanoo to get inside the destroyed area infront of Orochimaru.

_Those idiots._ Orochimaru thought.

Before Hidan could make it, the Susanoo healed itself, closing all damages. Orochimaru sent out a large amount of blaze from his eyes, the black flames hit Hidan and his body burned, it resulted with him falling down on the ground.

_I do not understand, how was he able to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, learn to use the Susanoo and Amaterasu?_ Itachi thought as he made his own Susanoo punch the right leg of Orochimaru's Susanoo.

_Hidan, you are so stupid._ Kakuzu thought as he made one of his hearts blow out a powerful stream of water from it's mouth, hitting Hidan. The flames didn't extinguish.

"It won't work, Kakuzu." Itachi said as he turned his head to him. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and made the flames get of Hidan. Making his eyes bleed.

"Ohh, that... was so great." Hidan said, he was lost in pure ecstasy. He had actually enjoyed the pain of the attack of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's Susanoo was holding one sword in it's right hand. With it he made his Susanoo strike down on Hidan who was lying down there on the ground. Kisame surfed to Hidan who was still recovering from the powerful black flames. He grabbed him the last second and the sword struck down on the ground instead. Both Itachi and Kisame retreated back to Kakuzu. Itachi realized that with Orochimaru in Sage Mode would make it much harder.

"Itachi, can't you try using your Tsukuyomi technique?" Kakuzu asked as he turned to Itachi.

"No, his eyes are at the same level of mine, it will make it too hard for me to get him inside of it." Itachi responded.

Kisame put Hidan down at the ground.

"We all can't get him this way." Kisame shouted out as he got back up again.

Orochimaru was staring down at them, he was smiling and had his arms in cross.

_Should I play with them a little bit longer, or maybe just end it all?_ Orochimaru thought, asking himself. _Oh well, I guess that nothing is perfect, not even Akatsuki._

He performed hand seals. His Susanoo put it's hands together, preparing a jutsu.

Suddenly, it opened it's mouth and started to blow out many balls of burning purple chakra (like the body of the Susanoo). They were fast like a falling asteriod and went with full force towards the four of them. Itachi saw it coming and made his Susanoo use the Yata Mirror to deflect the jutsus. Kisame performed hand seals and suddenly water emerged from the ground, shaping itself to a shark, going with full force back at Orochimaru. Orochimaru jumped back and dodged it. Kakuzu made his hearts blow out new ninjutsu attacks while he himself performed hand seals. "Earth Style: Earth Golem!" He shouted out as a large stone golem rose up from the ground, just as big as Orochimaru's Susanoo.

Orochimaru quickly made his Susanoo blow out new purple balls of it's chakra, it wiped out the attacks from Kakuzu's hearts but did not effect the the enormous water shark coming towards him.

"I see, so it needs a solid object. Well then." Orochimaru thought as he opened his mouth and out came a large white snake. It clashed with the shark and the shark exploded on the snake, killing it.

The earth golem ran towards him, he punched it with his Susanoo and it teared down to pieces and it collapsed down on the ground.

Hidan was now fully healed and he got back up on his feet. "Damn these ugly fucks, I will not make them think I am useless just because I am used to fighting more close." He performed hand seals. "Fire Style: Blooming Phoenix!"

A raging fire appeared infront of him, shaping itself to a phoenix. He threw the fire string at it, gaining control of it and fuels it with more of his chakra; making it grow. He made the phoenix fly towards Orochimaru with full speed.

"Amaterasu!" Orochimaru said as he sent out a large wave of blaze from his mouth. The fires clashed and they fought against each other. Hidan sent more of his chakra to the Phoenix and it pushed the black flames back. It hit the Susanoo and exploded, making the Susanoo disappear and Orochimaru was hit by the explosion.

Kisame and Itachi were impressed with this jutsu. Orochimaru fell down on the ground as his legs had been completely annihilated because of the explosion. He had hit the ground.

"He has lost his legs! We must hurry now." Kisame shouted and the four ran towards Orochimaru.

"Waste no time, Hidan." Kakuzu reminded Hidan.

Hidan took out the black spear from his cloak, as they were getting closer... Orochimaru opened his eyes. Suddenly he opened his mouth and out came a new body.

"Did you really think I will be that easily defeated?" He said, smiling as he got up on his old body. The four of them stopped, before getting closer, except for Kakuzu. Kakuzu hardened his fist, ready to punch him. Orochimaru stopped it with one hand, smiling. "Have you forgotten, I am in a Sage Mode for crying out loud!" He then threw Kakuzu back at the other three.

"Water Style: Giant Waterfall Jutsu!" Kisame shouted out as he blew out a large water ball from his mouth towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru summoned the ribs of the Susanoo to surround it around him and it protected him from the water attack. He opened his mouth and out came thousands of snakes, heading towards them. Kakuzu made his hearts combine their abilities and send out a powerful blast, which annihilated all of the snakes. However, it was too late, they noticed that the snakes were just a distraction for Orochiomaru to rebuild his Susanoo. It was now back in it's perfect and full form.

The four were sweating, their attacks almost didn't mean a single thing.

"How did you obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan?!" Itachi shouted out, he had lost his cool.

"You can thank your little friend Deidara for that." Orochimaru responded, smiling.

The four were confused.

"He killed my most trusted and loyal companion, and I saw it with my eyes. Of course I hadn't obtained Sharingan by then, but my experiments were more than enough to deal with that, and as a little extra, I was able to add some rare jutsus of the eyes, like Susanoo and the manipulation of black flames. I did not waste a single second after your little brother fell down before me. I headed to the Snake Sage, and now I am a dragon!"

Hidan spit on the ground, he had used almost half of his chakra by consuming so much of it to make his phoenix get through the Amaterasu. Kisame and Kakuzu still had a lot of chakra, specially Kisame, his sword and his own chakra helped him last for a long time. Itachi however, the chakra was not the only problem, he was also losing the sight and his cells were damaged becaused of the use of his Susanoo which didn't even cause much damage to Orochimaru.

Suddenly he fell down on the ground and the Susanoo vanished.


	22. Chapter 22: Blocked Sun - Part 5

"Itachi!" Kisame shouted out as he ran to Itachi's body, which was lying down on the ground. When suddenly a blow of the purple chakra from the Susanoo got in his way. He stopped and covered his face from the dust getting on his eyes.

"You will not touch my precious eyes, Kisame." Orochimaru smiled. He made his Susanoo take it's bow and steady it to prepare to shoot out an arrow made out of the purple chakra. Suddenly he let go of the hold of the arrow and it flew straight towards Kisame and Itachi. Kisame didn't have any powerful ninjutsu to stop it without gathering his chakra and performing a large set of hand seals. But he decided to try his giant shark jutsu.

The arrow was getting closer and just when he was done with the hand seals, it was too close from him to send out the shark without hurting himself as well. Suddenly Kakuzu appeared with his fists hardened and grabbed the arrow and managed to push it up to make it change it's direction.

"We must retreat. We need reinforcements!" Kakuzu shouted out.

"No you lazy dumb fuck, we must face this ugly fucker!" Hidan responded harshly.

Kakuzu punched him in the face, making him fall down on the ground.

"Dick." He murmured as he covered his bruise on the cheek.

Kisame nodded and undid his transformation. He picked up Itachi and put his arm over his neck, making him hang on him. Kakuzu's hearts got back inside of him and he closed the open holes. Then they jumped away, only to find themselves chased by Orochimaru and his giant Susanoo which had larger legs.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara were wandering the woods, finding more and more traces of Orochimaru. They collected all the dead white snakes they found and all possible DNA samples.

"I got a bad feeling, yeah."

"I don't care." Sasori did obviously not care.

"You are just so stupid sometimes, you know that? Once when w-owww!" Deidara shouted out as he stopped moving.

Sasori stopped and turned around. Deidara had hit his foot on something on the ground - covered in leaves and dirt. Sasori walked forward and got down on his knees. He started to remove the dirt and leaves with his hands. Deidara staring down, confused. Suddenly a face appeared from the ground. Deidara started to help digging and they removed all of the things covering the corpse.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." Sasori said quietly. They both stared down at a body which was completely bloody, had heavy damages and appeared to have biting marks of maybe, snakes? Suddenly Deidara saw the face had empty eye sockets. He moved all of his hair back and started to press a button on a mechanic object covering his left eye.

Sasori stared at Deidara, trying to comprehend what Deidara was trying to accomplish.

Deidara made the bird behind them open it's mouth. He lifted up the corpse and put it inside it's mouth. Without saying a word he kept walking, Sasori followed, he didn't seem interested of Deidara's thoughts anymore.

* * *

Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan were going with full speed, they ran across an empty grass field with a large lake in the center. Orochimaru was right behind them and before they knew it, Kakuzu was hit by an arrow and it went right through his chest. Kisame and Hidan stopped and turned around only to find Kakuzu lying on the ground with three crushed masks.

They had no choice put to stop, Kisame put Itachi down on the grass. Hidan ran to Kakuzu.

"You dumb fucker." He said, staring down at him with anger.

"Now am I going to be tortured in eternity! You just had to be hit, didn't you?" Hidan turned to Kisame. "He probably did this on purpose to be douche as he always is to me." Kisame ignored Hidan.

Kakuzu got back up, he had only his Wind mask left, in other words, four of his hearts had been crushed. He was covered in blood. He took off his hood, throwing it down on the ground. "Shut up you imbecille." Kakuzu responded back. At the holes of his body, he made his remaining heart cover it up and the mask appeared at his chest.

With the loss of his hearts, he had lost a great deal of his lifeforce and chakra, not to mention power as well. Orochimaru got down on the ground, making his Susanoo disappear. He was standing pretty far away.

"I can't use the Susanoo too much, I need to get Itachi now, if I obtain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan... I can make the Susanoo my true body!" He thought, completely insane. "You old fuck, sit down and watch the new generation take care of this. You are just too old to move anyway." Hidan said as he pushed Kakuzu down on the ground. Kisame walked next to Hidan, they both took out their weapons.

"Damn Hidan, you are so stupid." Kakuzu said as he couldn't get up and instead fell down on the ground next to Itachi, breathing heavily.

Suddenly Kisame and Hidan ran towards Orochimaru who was running towards them as well. Orochimaru opened his mouth and out came his sword, he grabbed it. They clashed.

Hidan threw his scythe towards Orochimaru, holding the cable at the bottom. Orochimaru dodged it but suddenly Hidan moved his arm with the cable, making the scythe turn towards Orochimaru. It almost hit, now when Orochimaru had the Sharingan, he was able to anticipate and predict movements, so he dodged it by jumping up and avoided gettings his legs chopped off. Kisame suddenly appeared from above, making his sword get to Orochimaru. Orochimaru was fully aware of the ability Samehada had - to devour chakra. Instead of dodging it, he opened his mouth and let out a new recreated body, making it pass through the sword without it getting near him. He was now the one above Kisame and he made the sword cut right through his right shoulder, making Kisame scream out in pain.

Hidan threw his scythe up towards Orochimaru as he didn't even bother to catch Kisame who had landed next to him. _If I could just get one drop of blood!_ He thought. Orochimaru quickly blocked it using his sword and then grabbed it to pull it up to him. However, Hidan had his cable hidden under his sleeve so he followed the scythe up. He quickly punched Orochimaru in the face, making Orochimaru fly back. "Did that hurt you ugly old fucker?!" Hidan shouted out. "Not a bit." Orochimaru smiled laughing back. He landed on the ground with his two feet. Hidan was appearing above him ready to hit him with his scythe. But Orochimaru managed to block it once more using his sword. Suddenly he noticed Kisame running towards him with his sword, ready to get through Orochimaru.

As he saw it, he opened his mouth and threw up a new body of himself, and he slithered away from Kisame and Hidan as they both jumped back. "Damn them, at this rate, I might get out of chakra. I need to keep up my fighting with my weapons." Orochimaru thought. Suddenly he noticed a large powerful wind get closer to him, coming from Kakuzu from behind. Kakuzu was standing behind him, his heart had opened it's mouth and made the attack. Orochimaru performed hand seals.

"Wind Style: Air Barrier!" He shouted out as a large air ball surrounded him, making the wind of Kakuzu get around it. Kakuzu fell down on the ground. Suddenly he noticed a burning phoenix and a large water shark come towards him.

"Hidan, I will hit with my shark first then you do it with your phoenix." Kisame said.

"Got it." Hidan said. _This is so against my religion, now I have to make at least ten sacrifices to Jashin._

Because of the Sage Mode, Orochimaru's speed was enhanced and so he retreated back and managed to get away from the enormous water monster and explosion. He smiled.

"You just don't get it, do you? I am immortal, I posses immunity to pain, I have increased my strength, speed, chakra and the limits of my abilities, and I still don't see the end of my powers." Orochimaru laughed out.

"Man, I just want his blood." Hidan thought. He took up the necklace from his chest and started praying.

"Are you praying because you know that we are going to fail this mission?" Kisame asked.

"No, I just have to do it, or else will Jashin be mad as fuck." Hidan responded back in anger. Kisame was not interested in Hidan's creepy religion. He looked back at Orochimaru, only to noticed that Orochimaru was standing now on Kakuzu. Kakuzu who could barely move only coughed out blood.

"Hidan! He is planning on killing Kakuzu!" Hidan looked up, only to notice Orochimaru about to thrust in the blade inside Kakuzu's remaining heart.


	23. Chapter 23: Blocked Sun - Part 6

Kisame and Hidan watched as Orochimaru lifted up the sword in the air. "Goodbye, old friend." Orochimaru said as he made the sword get closer to Kakuzu's last remaining heart.

Suddenly the sword broke to pieces in an instant and a great speed got right by it. Kisame and Hidan widened their confused eyes, only to find Lumi standing infront of Orochimaru. She stared at Orochimaru with hate.

_Show off._ Hidan thought.

"The Akatsuki has been after you for months, Orochimaru. Today, the Hidden Sound will be no more." Lumi said. Kisame and Hidan jumped next to her. Orochimaru was still lost, but he jumped back to avoid getting any more surprise attacks.

_Orochimaru is no guy to mess around with it, we need to end it quickly and be so destructive and precise as we can._ Lumi thought.

"Lumi, Orochimaru has obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan and learnt a great deal of the forbidden and hidden jutsu it has to offer. He is able to do a jutsu named Susanoo, which works as a defence mechanism and as the perfect weapon. It is one of the greatest jutsus of the Uchiha clan." Kisame informed and explained.

"We have to go full power, and not hold back a bit." Lumi said. She turned to Hidan who was still holding his necklace. "Hidan, take Kakuzu and place him back where Itachi is lying, come and aid me and Kisame whenever you get the chance."

"Right." Hidan said as picked up Kakuzu, put him on his shoulders and got going to Itachi. As he was about to turn around to get back to Itachi with Kakuzu, he gave Orochimaru the finger.

_Lumi of the Stars, so, she at last appears. This must be interesting._ Orochimaru thought.

He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and his Susanoo appeared again, in it's perfect form.

"I haven't used this jutsu since my battle with Tsunade Senju." She thought as she put her hands together. Kisame got into his true shark form and removed the bandage of Samehada.

"Star Style: Blessing of the Stars." Suddenly Lumi's skin and clothes turned pitch black, and her eyes started glowing. The ground was shaking like it was an earthquake. Her eyes changed from white to blue to purple and back to white and it kept on repeating. Suddenly two glowing, sparking chakra balls appeared and started to spin around her head. "This is my limit, Orochimaru." She suddenly said, and Kisame couldn't help to notice how manly she sounded. She unbuttoned the top of her cloak.

Hidan placed Kakuzu next to Itachi. "You stupid imbecille, how dare you stare down at me like that." Kakuzu said as he tried to look cool as he always has. "Oh you poor old man, why don't you get some rest? Have some milk and cookies maybe?" Hidan laughed back and ran back to Lumi. _One day Hidan, one day will I have the pleasure of killing you._ Kakuzu thought.

Hidan came back to Kisame and Lumi. "In this state, I am at my maximum power, I will not be enough to take Orochimaru down permantely but we must try to damage him as much as possible, until Itachi comes back or when someone else helps us." Lumi claimed. Kisame and Hidan nodded. The morning was coming and it was brighter. However, it was so cloudy and the sky was completely grey because of the clouds, blocking out the sunlight. It started raining and the wind was blowing powerfully.

"How can you see with the daylight here, Lumi?" Hidan asked.

"I don't need the stars when I am a star." She replied back.

Suddenly Lumi vanished and in an instant she was right infront of Orochimaru, outside of the Susanoo and punched it with her awesome might. The impact left a large hole that was covering Orochimaru. His Sharingan were unable to track her movements. She went right in and punched him and he fell out of the Susanoo, as it disappeared. He was falling down from the air when suddenly Lumi was right above him, kicking him down. He landed hard on the ground and created an enourmous crater. Lumi jumped back and instead of her appeared Kisame's enourmous water shark, coming right down at Orochimaru. Orochimaru was too late to react and the shark smashed down right at him.

"Go Hidan!" Lumi shouted as Hidan ran with his full speed and threw his scythe at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was hit.

Hidan pulled the scythe back immediately with his cable and licked up the blood.

"Your fate is sealed, Orochimaru! Jashin will have his way with you now! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hidan had lost his sanity once more. He threw the scythe down at the ground and took out his black pole, stabbing his hand. With the blood coming down, he drew the symbol of Jashin.

"All preparations are set." He said, like he was unable to hold in his laugh. Orochimaru got up on his feet, smiling. Hidan's skin turned pitch black and the white markings appeared everywhere.

He stabbed himself right in the heart, for the first time, he was willing to just end it all and not consume time. Orochimaru was still standing and remained emotionless. Everyone was surprised.

"Why isn't anything happening?!" Kisame shouted out. Hidan was the most surprised one. He kept on stabbing himself over and over again, everywhere in the body. Still, nothing happened.

_I would've been done for now, if it wasn't for the snake I summoned to protect me of Hidan's scythe._ Orochimaru thought. He was damaged everywhere in his body. He entered his Sage Mode, he had accidentaly gotten out of it when he was about to stab Kakuzu.

"Now, Lumi of the Stars. Let's see who really is the big guy here." He ran towards Lumi with full speed and she ran to him, they both clashed and fought in a fist combat. Orochimaru was the one hitting her more, he was able to participate her amazingly fast movements with his eyes. Suddenly she punched him in the face so hard that he flew back. Kisame and Hidan were both still. Kisame used a big amount of chakra on that shark attack, and fighting Orochimaru with his sword or with his other abilities was pointless. Hidan who was stupid, was feeling dizzy after had stabbed himself too many times.

Orochimaru quickly got back up on his feet and he came right back, giving Lumi the most painful punch in her stomach. Blood came out of her mouth as she lost her breath. Suddenly he hit her from above at the neck, she felt one of her bones crack. He was about to punch her in the nose but she stopped his fist the last second with both her hands. She kicked him in the stomach and this time he spit out blood. When suddenly out of his mouth came a sword and stabbed her in her right shoulder.

She screamed out as he grabbed her legs and threw her at Kisame and Hidan, who caught her before she would hit the ground.

They all got up on their feet. Lumi performed hand seals. "Star Style: Sun Beam Level One!" She pointed at Orochimaru and a yellow glowing beam of light came out from her finger, going towards Orochimaru. He summoned the ribs of the Susanoo to defend himself. It was cracking so he summoned the flesh and armor of the Susanoo's chest. It worked but the crakcs were still there. "Level Two!" She shouted out and this time, a blue beam came out of her finger. This time it destroyed the Susanoo and got right through Orochimaru's heart. He fell down on the ground.

"Star Style: Sun Spirit." She said calmly, as her voice was getting weaker. A shining ball appeared in the air above Orochimaru. It was so small and yet, the rays were powerful. "We need to get out of here." Lumi said suddenly. Kisame and Hidan noticed how her skin was back to normal, she was no longer in the state as she was in previously. They jumped back, and they were all three extremely slow. As they were retreating, they picked up Kakuzu and Itachi and continued going inside the forest that was around the empty grass field.

Suddenly, the Sun Spirit got down on the ground, and it caused an enourmous explosion, destroying the entire area, annihilating everything in it's wake and permantely scarred the land.

* * *

Lumi, Hidan, Kisame and Kakuzu were resting on a waterfall in the forest, all were bloody, sweaty and breathing heavily. Kisame walked towards Itachi, he put his ear next to his chest. He didn't hear a thing.

No wait, he heard a weak and small beat.

"He is alive." Kisame said as he looked up to Lumi. Hidan lead Lumi towards Itachi. "I think I can heal with my recovery abilities of the stars, but it will take a while, many nights and he will be in coma til then." Lumi said as she got down on her knees and placed her hands on his chest to feel his heartbeats.

Hidan walked back to Kakuzu. "Well, well. If it isn't Kakuzu." Hidan said in his cocky tone. Kakuzu was angry as always and stared at him with a cold look, he could kill him any moment.

"Well Kakuzu, you were always talking about killing me. Maybe I should do something about it, maybe now?" Hidan said as he raised his scythe up in the air, smiling insanely.

Kakuzu were feeling some vibrations in his body, was Hidan planning on killing him now when he wasn't able to fight back?

"Or on the other hand, maybe I will keep on torturing you... forever by just being your best friend?" Hidan suddenly whispered as he put his scythe back and walked away with an hysterical laugh.

_Forever. Forever. Forever. Forever._ Kakuzu felt his life falling apart.

Hidan walked back to Lumi and Kisame with a grin on his face.

"Those... eyes... are mine!" Suddenly said a weak voice. They all turned back in shock to find Orochimaru standing at the top of the waterfall. His skin had gotten down and you could see the face of Sasuke Uchiha. He summoned his Susanoo, his was not going to hold back anything.

The four couldn't rise up, they were barely standing.

_Good thing that this can almost protect me from anything._ Orochimaru thought, thinking back at how it reduced the impact of Lumi's jutsu. All of the Akatsuki members were now shaking and were frightened.

He entered his Sage Mode and performed hand seals. "Fang of Darkness!"

Suddenly his Susanoo opened it's mouth and out came eight gigantic white snakes. Their shadows covered the woods since they were insanely enourmous. They all got closer to the Akatsuki members.

The four were shaking in fear. Suddenly the snakes charged right into them. They quickly dodged the attacks but when they tried running away, the enourmous snakes slithered after them. Kisame took out his blade to try to devour their chakra if they would get closer. Suddenly, one of the two snakes chasing him bit his arm and sword, he quickly made Samehada take out it's spikes and steal the chakra. It worked. Suddenly the snake bit off his arm and the sword went along with it. He screamed out in pain and fell down on the ground with his remaining part of arm was leaking blood. Lumi who was losing her sight fell down on the ground and the two snakes chasing her was about to eat her. Hidan who hadn't healed from his wounds after stabbing himself and still had the stitches that Kakuzu had given him after had been trapped by Guren, was running away, not interested to live in a snake for eternity. However, he was captured and swollen by one of the snakes. Kakuzu couldn't move, he was still sitting at the rock, breathing heavily. The two snakes appeared infront of him.

"Art... is an explosion!" Suddenly a voice shouted from above. Up there were Deidara and Sasori.

Deidara sent down eight small snakes made out of clay and they all bit one of the real snakes and then exploded. Kisame's arm was not caught in the two explosions close to him, sparing his sword as well. Lumi had gotten away before she would get in the two explosions infront of her. Hidan however who was eaten was caught in it, all of his body parts scattered everywhere. "DEIDARA, YOU IDIOT!" He shouted from his head. Kakuzu was almost caught in the explosions from the two snakes who tried to get him but was still okay.

Sasori jumped down to Orochimaru and raised up his arms, and streamed out fire from both of them. Destroying the Susanoo completely. _So, Orochimaru obtained the Sharingan. I now see why he has been a bother to these five._ Sasori thought.

Orochimaru ran towards Sasori and punched him powerfully, Sasori's face cracked as he flew back and landed hard down in the water the waterfall was leading. Deidara jumped down as well and tried to kick Orochimaru on his way down but missed since Orochimaru evaded the last second. _Damn this, I need to get out of here. _Orochimaru thought.

Suddenly, Sasori appeared infront of him, he had flown up from the water using his wings. He raised his arms once again and streamed out great fire from his palms once more.

Orochimaru jumped up in the air and avoided the fire, but quickly noticed Sasori following him and using his fire as speed boost. Not that it was enough, he now saw Deidara following him up with his bird. Suddenly he jumped off the bird and sent it straight up to Orochimaru. _If I land on it I will be able to quickly jump away and using it as a boost before he has a chance on detonating it._ He landed on it and was just about to jump back down again when suddenly he noticed that his feet was trapped inside the clay and it was holding him tight. The bird exploded and Orochimaru fell down on the ground. He opened his eyes only to see Sasori blasting fire on him as he was landing.

Orochimaru was lying on the ground, his body was completely black and burned from the flames and the explosion of Deidara. He opened his mouth and extremely slowly came out a new body who was not getting up. He was just slithering out of the body slowly and safely and then stopped moving. His eyes were closed.

"This is the end... Orochimaru." Sasori said as he took off his right arm, and out appeared a sword. It had poison on it, and he stabbed Orochimaru's chest with it.

"Now, you will never ever be able to move again, unless you feel like waiting for maybe two weeks with us, but you will be dead by then, so once again, never ever again." Sasori said. Deidara smiled to that quote. He looked down at the four beat up Akatsuki members.

"Was it really this hard? You guys are pathetic!" Deidara shouted out to them, crossing his arms.

"Deidara shut up." Sasori looked at him angrily.

"KAKUZU! FIX ME UP YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" Hidan shouted from his head. Kakuzu was walking towards him, this was way more interesting than seeing Orochimaru beat up.

"Hmm, should I fix you up or kill you now?" Kakuzu said in a cocky tone, putting his arms in cross and staring down at Hidan's head with a cocky look.

Hidan gasped.

"Hehe, come on buddy. You know I was just kidding with you man. Come on now." Hidan said with a friendly tone, smiling and blinking to him.

Kakuzu kicked Hidan's head away.

"You are going to need to fix me up too, Kakuzu." Kisame suddenly appeared, holding his deattached arm in his remaining hand. His sword was on the ground.

Kakuzu nodded.

Orochimaru opened his eyes, he couldn't move nor feel anything. _Damn the Akatsuki, I will show them, they will regret this. Damn them all!_ _I failed again because of this damn organization...''_ He thought and was now smiling a little.

Sasori and Deidara turned to him. He was now laughing hysterically as blood came out of his mouth.

"AKATSUKI!"

"AKATSUKI!"

AKA-AKATSUKI!''

He laughed like he was out of his mind. He could barely pronounce the name of their organization because of his hysterical laugh. Suddenly, he stopped laughing. He looked up at the sky and was now looking completely serious.

"You will all see." He said.

* * *

_**Months later.**_

The members of the organization were all hanging by a cliff, it was sunny, and the rays of the sun was shining powerfully. It was warm and comfortable. The cliff had flowers and trees all over it, and below was the ocean. Kakuzu, Hidan and Lumi were sitting at a rock, with Lumi in the middle of course, staring down at the ocean. Itachi and Kisame were sitting on two seperate tree branches at one of the trees next to the rock Kakuzu, Hidan and Lumi were sitting by, enjoying the shades of the leaves and the comforting sound of the waves. Deidara stood with his arms in cross in at the centre of their location and stared out at the sun coming up behind the ocean. Sasori was sitting by the edge of the cliff, letting one leg hang. Konan and Pain stood still next to each other behind Deidara.

During these months, Sasori gave Kakuzu Orochimaru's heart, and to Itachi Orochimaru's Mangekyo Sharingan before making him his ultimate human puppet. Kakuzu and Hidan made peace with each other, for a while at least. Itachi obtained Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan because of Sasori's gift, and in exchange traded him the Totsuka blade. Kisame mastered all of the jutsus of Zabuza and learnt more of the Seven Swordmens' secret jutsu. Deidara was now a master at fighting in close combat. Lumi is still keeping her secrets from the rest of the organization and didn't let anyone know about her meeting with the man in darkness.

"Akatsuki, you destroyed the Hidden Sound. You all worked hard and came together at the end, destroying Orochimaru. You have all earned your time off, we will meet again in six months. Dismissed." Pain suddenly announced. All of the members nodded, but everyone remained and enjoyed the moment.

_Brother, I am sorry that I let you live a living hell. I wasn't planning taking your eyes, it was that damn Madara who would suffer._ Itachi thought as he stared down at the ocean with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan of him and his brother.

"Konan, where did you go when you left the Hidden Rain Village?" Pain asked, turning to Konan.

"Somewhere where I had to go." She replied coldly, turned around and walked away.

Lumi looked up at the sky.

_That man who stood in the shadows, his eyes... _Lumi thought as she looked over to Pain.

* * *

"Orochimaru was defeated." Zetzu said to the man in darkness.

"Well, it's about time. I have waited for it for a while." The man in the darkness responded, opening his eyes.

Zetsu grunted as he noticed the man's Rinnegan.

"When will they proceed their quests?"

"In six months." Zetsu replied.

"The reincarnation of Madara, Shisui and our army can soon begin. Right Kabuto and Tobi?" The man in darkness asked.

Kabuto and Tobi appeared from behind Zetsu. Kabuto had white snake skin, horns and Sharingan. Tobi had Rinnegan, Mangekyo Sharingan and wore the outfit of Madara Uchiha.

"Yes, with Orochimaru's powers that you have gifted me. I am more than ready." Kabuto said, smiling.

_This glorious man, was actually able to copy the eyes that Orochimaru stole from Sasuke and give it to me! He was also able to clone Orochimaru and give me the opportunity to steal all the powers, techniques and jutsus, including the Sage powers Orochimaru obtained while training in Ryuchi Cave. Now with Orochimaru's and mine experiments, I will be able to apply to myself techniques of other clans - enhancing my limits! _Kabuto thought.

_This man, was able to copy my remaining Sharingan and giving me the opportunity to give me Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to myself using my own eyes. He even gifted me the ability to use the Rinnegan with my other eyes. My project will be nothing else but pure success. _Tobi thought.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

- Sequel released now - The Shining Stars: Dreams

- Read Bonus Chapters for laughs.

- Read Info Chapter for the databook of characters created by me and for a collection of events in this installement.

- It was the man in darkness who gave Tobi the Rinnegan and Kabuto the powers of Orochimaru before his death.

- Akatsuki now has 9 members and their only allies are Kakuzu's Bounty Collection offices, Sasori's loyal servants of Hidden Sand and possibly members of Jashinism.

- Konan and Lumi have both met the man in darkness - no one of them has told anyone what happened during the meetings.

- Still going to work on this one by adding corrections of misspellings and edit mistakes.

- Thank you all for reading this far. Check out the sequel!


	24. Bonus Chapter: Fans

In the dark hideout of the Akatsuki, walked Lumi and Konan together; both were holding their cell phones up, looked a little odd. Lumi was licking her lips and Konan was drooling. They had just entered the cave and were walking straight in. Their uniforms looked very unusual and so did their size.

Suddenly, in an instant moment, they were both hit in the neck by someone from behind and collapse down on the ground. Behind them stood… Lumi and Konan.

"Oh boy, here is another one of our fans again…" Konan said in a bored tone.

"I don't understand how they keep finding us." Lumi said in a bored tone.

"Hey, what the fuck is going on?" Said an familiar voice. Hidan suddenly appeared from the darkness, walking towards them, looking sleepy.

"Seriously, another pair?" Hidan said as he stared down at the two girls who were lying at the ground, still drooling.

Lumi and Konan both nodded. Hidan picked up their cell phones, the fake-Konan's phone had a voice recording application on and the fake-Lumi's phone had a camera on that was now happening to be filming Hidan as he held it up.

"We gotta do something about this." Konan said in a determined tone.

Both Hidan and Lumi nodded in agreement. This has been going on for far too long.

"Okay, all of us should say what we think we should do, and then we vote for each other. Picking yourself is not allowed, okay?" Lumi said.

"Right!" Hidan and Konan said at the same time.

"Okay, I will start." Hidan said as he also raised his arm up in the air.

Lumi and Konan both sat down on the two bodies, to listen to what he has to say at the same time as Hidan threw the cell phones at the hard rocks in the cave hard enough for them to break.

"Okay, whenever someone is coming, we first kidnap them, then we take them inside the hideout…" Hidan started to smile as his voice turned brighter like he was excited.

"And then we take their blood, curse them, torture them and then we sacrifice them to Jashin! OH AND THEN WE…"

"Hidan, sit down…" Lumi interuppted.

Hidan nodded in sadness as he switched place with Lumi. Now it was Lumi's turn.

"Since we keep on getting these visitors, we need to make sure they are not willing to come back. So we scare them off really good so they will never want to come back and then they will spread it so more people are aware of it." Lumi said as she closed her eyes as she was proud.

"But, they like us because we are kinda… scary." Konan suddenly said.

Lumi lifted up her finger and opened her mouth but suddenly remained motionless. She had no response. So she switched place with Konan and sat down in sadness next to Hidan.

"To simply get rid off them, we just have to cast some sort of genjutsu so they will not be able to see anyone of us or our hideout." Konan looked prouder than ever.

"Do anyone of us know any kind of genjutsu like that?" Hidan suddenly asked as he raised his hand up.

Konan lift her finger up and opened her mouth but suddenly remained motionless. She had no response.

"I have the perfect plan." Suddenly said a voice from behind Konan.

Out of the darkness came Deidara.

Konan sat next to Lumi as Deidara stepped forward.

"If we want to get rid off them, we must make sure that they do not want to come back and start to dislike us. How? We make pranks on them and set booby traps!" Deidara closed his eyes, smiled and put his arms in cross. All of the three turned to each other and nooded and were clearly impressed.

"So is everyone in?" Deidara asked as he put his arms out and opened his mouths.

"Yeah!" Everyone stood up and cheered.

"Okay good. Lumi, you go and get the water balloons. Make sure they are hot, yeah."

"Got it!" Lumi said as she ran deeper in the cave with a determined look.

"Hidan, you get all sorts of powder you can find, including salt and sugar, yeah."

"Right!" Hidan said as he nodded and ran after Lumi.

"And Konan, you will go and dig holes infront of the cave and cover it with leaves while I go and get the garbage cans."

Konan nodded and ran outside.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, all of the four were at the top of the cave. Lumi had brought a big bucket filled with water balloons, Hidan had brought a large bag filled with all sorts of powders and a small bucket inside which he will use to get a great amount powder and then throw at the victims, Deidara had brought five full garbage cans and Konan had put made five trap holes infront of the cave covered in sticks and leaves.

Suddenly the gang noticed two people coming, it was a fake Hidan and fake Sasori. They wore hats which had obvious cameras inside of them. They got closer to the cave when suddenly they both fell inside each trap hole that covered up to their waist.

"Dafuq?" Fake Hidan said.

Suddenly Lumi threw water ballons at them from above, Hidan filled his small bucket full of powder and threw it over their wet victims and as a final Deidara took two garbage cans and threw it right at them.

The victims ran away and screamed. The gang burst out in laughter.

* * *

Now, their next two victims approached. A fake Kisame and fake Itachi. This time, the four decided to change their rotation.

The two fake ones walked closer inside the cave. When suddenly they turned around after hearing a screaming Deidara. Who threw two garbage cans at them, making them trapped inside. Then came Konan and kicked them borh and they fell into the two holes. The two fake ones took off the garbage cans only to find Lumi above of them.

"YOU LOOK MAYBE A LITTLE BIT TOO WET, LET ME FIX IT!" She shouted as she threw five water balloons at each one of them and then came Hidan running right infront of them and threw the powder at their wet bodies.

The victims got up from the holes and ran away screams. The gang burst out in laughter.

* * *

Now, came a fake Kakuzu alone. The team planned that they would let Hidan take care off this alone because it will give him an image of someone at least looking a little bit like Kakuzu being wrecked by his pranks. It was like a dream come true to Hidan.

The final trap hole was in the middle of the way, which was perfect, because the victim was walking in the middle of the road. Hidan hid at the top of the cave and the three others were behind and waited in excitment for another burst of laughter. Hidan had made two shadow clones, one hiding at the right side and one at the left side of the road. The first one was carrying the garbage can that was filled with green shit and fish skeleton, the other one was carrying the powder and the real Hidan was carrying the bucket now filled with water instead of water balloons.

Fake Kakuzu walked closer when suddenly he fell inside the hole. Then came the shadow clone Hidan from the right and threw the garbage at the victim quickly.

"What the hell?" The victim shouted.

Suddenly appeared the other shadow clone from the left and threw the powder at fake Kakuzu, making him completely white and stinky. Suddenly, Hidan appeared from the sky, and jumped right above fake Kakuzu and threw down the water at him.

Hidan landed behind him, Deidara, Konan and Lumi came out from the top of the cave and laughed hardcore.

Hidan smiled as he was proud.

"Hidan, you bastard." Suddenly the man said.

Hidan opened his eyes, he recognized the voice.

"I will blast you to hell you motherfucker!" Suddenly black tendrills came out of his back and out jumped four monsters with masks.

The group stopped laughing, now realizing what they had done. Hidan was now shocked to death and he was shaking in fear.

"KAKUZU!" Hidan shouted as he ran away in fear.


	25. Bonus Chapter: Truth or Dare

The members had been summoned to the conference chamber by Pain and Konan. Every member was gathered and sitting in their usual seats. It was quiet and awkward.

"You all must wonder why you were summoned here once more." Pain asked to the dull members.

"No shit." Hidan murmured.

"Well, as you all might know. It is really important for me to know your intentions, your abilities and and your capabilities. Of course have you all given me all the information before you joined this organization. But some part of me doubts that all of you were telling the truth and that you revealed all your mysteries." Pain looked at all the faces to make sure that everyone gets eye contact.

Itachi looked down, this was not good.

_Pfft. Like he can get anything out of me. _Deidara thought.

"That is why, I have come to a conclusion that it has to be forced out of you in the most harsh way. Truth or Dare."

Everyone widened their eyes and opened their mouths in shock.

_WHAT?! _Kakuzu thought.

_Impossible!_ Kisame thought.

Hidan got up from his chair.

"Going anywhere, Hidan?" Pain asked.

"Uhh... I... was just abou-" He turned around and noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Nevermind." He sat down again.

"If any challenge is turned down, you are going to get one punishement of me, is that clear?" He looked at everyone. Everyone remained motionless.

"Good, I will begin." Pain said and took out an empty wine bottle from his cloak. He placed it at the middle of the table and spun it.

The bottle was spinning fast. Every member was sweating. It was slowing down. It got to Kakuzu.

"Truth or dare?" Pain asked coldly.

"..."

"Well Kakuzu, what is it going to be?" Lumi asked.

"Dare." Kakuzu replied.

"Eat this apple entirely before ten seconds has passed." He took out an apple and threw it to Kakuzu who caught it with his hands.

"Tell me when to start counting." Pain said.

Kakuzu took off his mask and hood. He pulled of the stitches on his mouth and the mouth opened up entirely, making him look like the joker, only there are no paintings, the mouth was real.

"Start."

"1."

Kakuzu put the entire apple in his mouth and chewed with all his speed and might. All of the members rose up from their seats and started chanting his name and screaming stuff like he could do it or try harder.

"5."

Kakuzu's eyes were tearing up and he had swallowed a bit of the apple, including the seeds and the tree.

"9."

He skipped the rest of the chewing and swallowed it entirely. Making him cough and almost choke. Everyone applauded and cheered.

"Well done Kakuzu, your turn now." Pain said as he sat on his desk next to Konan.

Suddenly, everyone was silent and sat back down again. Everyone was now serious again. Kakuzu was about to grab the bottle but hesitated. But then he grabbed it and spun it.

It was spinning and spinning. Everyone was sweating and it was so tense that you could cut the air with a knife. The bottle stopped at Kisame. Kisame grunted and was now sweating extremely that his cloak was soaking wet.

"Truth or dare, Kisame?" Kakuzu asked as he put his hood and mask back on.

_What should I do? If I pick truth, he is going to ask me questions that I would never like to answer. If I pick dare, he is going to make me stuff I would never like to do. We all know how cruel this man can be._

"Truth." He said.

Konan covered her mouth with her hands and widened her eyes.

"Tell me who you would never like to talk to in this room ever again." Kakuzu asked.

Kisame widened his eyes and was shaking in fear.

_I should have picked dare, I should have picked dare! There is only one person who I can use to answer that question, and if I say it, it will be the end of me._

It was quiet and every member was now waiting for the answer.

"Well, Kisame?" Kakuzu asked.

"It is..." Everyone leaned closer, even Pain.

"Sasori." He looked down in fear and his cheeks got red.

"WHAT?!" Sasori rose up in anger.

"Why?! What have I done to you?!"

Kisame was silent and did not answer, he kept on looking down in embarassement. Everyone was shocked and tried to get a grip of what was exactly happening. Sasori kept on screaming.

_This is not good, not good. _Deidara thought.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU UGLY SHARK?!" Sasori yelled at him, making Kisame hide under his cloak.

"Sasori calm down." Deidara said as he and everyone else worked together to make him sit down again. Eventually they succeeded and Sasori was now sitting down wtih his arms in cross.

"Kisame, little man, how are you feeling?" Lumi asked trying to comfort him.

"I should never have said so." Kisame said in a weak tone.

"We will deal with this together later, okay?" Lumi said, trying to comfort Kisame. Kisame nodded and got out of his cloak.

Everyone stared hatefully at Pain who had now a sweat drop coming down his face. "Kisame, it is your turn. Uhhh, yeah." Pain said, itching his head with one hand awkwardly.

Kisame grabbed the bottle and spun it. It was spinning fast but was eventually slowing down and got to... Hidan. Hidan was now feeling the pressure once more, and it was this time worse.

"Truth or dare, Hidan?" Kisame asked awkwardly as he had a worried look on his face.

_Damn it, that should have been me who got Hidan. _Kakuzu thought.

_Come on Hidan, you are the most brilliant one of us, what should you pick? _Hidan thought.

"Dare!" Hidan shouted and put his arms in cross.

"Eat your cloak."

_Wait, did he just say?_

"I'm sorry what?" Hidan asked.

"Eat your cloak."

Hidan started laughing. "For a moment there, I thought you said..."

"Eat your cloak." Kisame repeated once more.

Everyone stared at Hidan. Hidan had a reputation for daring to do anything and was never denying an opportunity to prove what he was capeable of. If he would deny this, everyone would look down at him. Oh hell no!

"Fine!" Hidan said as he unbuttoned his cloak and threw it on the table.

_This is not what I had in mind when I was talking about capabitlies. _Pain thought.

_How can he be this much of an idiot? He is never eating anything healthy at all and now he is planning on eating cloth? _Kakuzu thought while covering his eyes with his hands in disappointment.

Hidan doubted for a moment, but let his ass get to his head again, and he started biting off parts of the cloak and swallowing it like an animal. Everyone watched as the dog was eating everything in sight and was going non-stop.

_I once thought Hidan was attractive. _Konan thought while looking away.

Hidan was getting more slow but had almost eaten everything of the cloak, including the buttons. He kept on chewing and chewing, but didn't look right in the head. Eventually he had eaten all of it and was now standing and raising his arms in the air like he was the champion, looking completely fucked up with only pants and shoes on. Suddenly he placed his hands on his mouth and ran out of the room.

Hidan had expected an applause or lots of cheering, but the members were still shocked and disgusted.

"Maybe you crossed the line, Kisame." Itachi said, turning his head to Kisame.

"Well, he is immortal." Kisame shrugged.

"Hidan is not here, so who is going to spin the bottle?" Deidara asked.

"You can do it, Deidara." Pain replied.

Deidara nodded and placed his hands on the bottle, feeling the surge of intense power and might. He spun it and watched it's movements.

Suddenly it stopped at Itachi. Itachi was now getting back his negative feelings.

Deidara got an enormous grin on his face.

"Well Itachi." Deidara said. Itachi turned to Deidara who was moving his hair and showing the object covering his left eye.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

_This is the moment, the perfect revenge. I have waited for so many years. _Deidara thought.

_Damn this cursed life. _Itachi thought.

Kisame and Sasori were staring at Itachi, they remembered the day Itachi defeated Deidara years ago, this was not good.

"Truth." Itachi said.

_Coward. Oh well._

"That day we fought each other and you defeated me. Did you worry about me improving and finding ways to defeat you in the future?" Deidara asked.

"It was years ago, I-..." Itachi was interuppted.

"Did you, or did you not?" Deidara now repeated it more angrily.

Everyone backed their chairs a bit, to avoid getting in any possible future explosions or black flames.

Itachi sighed.

"Yes." He closed his eyes and his face turned all red.

Everyone was shocked.

_Itachi... scared?_

_Worried?_

Everyone thought.

Deidara was now smiling and closed his eyes.

_Damn it, I must do something quickly to regain the respect of others. Staring from where I began last time. _Itachi thought. He looked up at Kisame who was staring at him like he was now the new owner and Itachi the bitch.

Itachi stared at him angrily only to feel energy coming from Sasori, he turned to him, feeling the same pressure. When suddenly energy from Lumi came, no wait, now Konan. Now was Kakuzu staring at him and feeding of his powers. Now he looked at Deidara who was the biggest sword.

_Too much pressure._ Itach looked down in defeat and spun the bottle without looking at anyone. The bottle was about to stop at Pain.

_Almighty Push._ Pain said quietly and made the bottle spin a bit more and stop at Konan.

Pain whistled while Konan stared angrily at him.

_She will reveal it. _

"OKAY. Last one now coming up." He said awkwardly.

"Truth or dare, Konan." Itachi said from below the table.

"Truth."

"Where did you go and what happened to you when you left the Hidden Rain Village for weeks?" Itachi now asked with a serious tone and raised his head up. She started sweating.

Suddenly came Hidan in.

"Wow guys, I do not recommend the bathroom. Instead of throwing up the cloak, I threw up like lots of food from yesterday." Hidan said as he threw himself back at his chair.

"Shh!" Kakuzu silenced Hidan.

"Well, I..." Konan doubted.

Pain leaned closer, not even had she told him.

When suddenly Hidan opened his mouth and out came hundreds of pieces of cloth covered in his drool and vomit, coming right at Konan.

Konan took the moment as an oppurtunity and escaped by running out while everyone was covered in vomit. The members noticed it and ran out as well.

Now was Pain sitting with Hidan alone in the conference room.

_Damn it. So close! _Pain thought, staring hatefully at Hidan.

Hidan just smiled awkwardly and then threw up at Pain.


	26. Info Chapter: Databook

**Databook for specific created characters:**

* * *

**Name: **Lumi Dalion.  
**Title: **Lumi of the Stars.  
**Age:** Unknown.  
**Home: **Former citizen of The Village Hidden in the Clouds.  
**Rank:** S-ranked former Jounin.  
**Allies: **Akatsuki.

**Release: **Fire Release.  
**Special Abilities: **Sense chakra. Strengthened natural senses. Immune to diseases. Passive healing.  
**Kekkei Genkai: **Star Release.

**Biography: **Abandoned and destroyed The Village Hidden in the Clouds after had been blinded and hurt of her former best friend Tara and a bunch of other shinobi of The Village Hidden in the Clouds. Left her family and remaining friends behind, resulting in their deaths for unknown reasons. Spent years hiding and spying as an S-rank criminal til she eventually joined the Akatsuki.  
**Achievements: **Destroyed The Village Hidden in the Clouds. Defeated **Killer Bee**. Fought **Tsunade Senju**. Defeated **Orochimaru** with **Akatsuki**. Created advanced and powerful Fire Release ninjutsu. Learned powerful Fire Release of **Madara Uchiha** for unknown reasons. Taught **Hidan** Fire Release ninjutsu.

**Weaknesses: **Powerful Water Release users. Weak against genjutsu. Nyctophobia.  
**Disease(s): **Had previously an unknown rare disease that shortened life span and weakened body for unknown reasons.

* * *

**Name: **Unknown.  
**Title: **Man in Darkness.  
**Age: **Unknown.  
**Home: **Unknown.**  
Rank: **Unknown.**  
Allies: **Kabuto, Tobi and Zetsu.

**Release: **Unknown.  
**Special Abilties: **Make clones of people. Cast powerful genjutsu.**  
Kekkei Genkai: **Rinnegan.

**Biography: **Unknown.  
**Achievements: **Allied himself with **Kabuto, Zetsu **and **Obito Uchiha. **Became enemies of the Akatsuki.

**Weaknesses: **Unknown.  
**Disease(s): **Unknown.

* * *

**Character changes.**

* * *

- Hidan learnt a powerful Fire Release ninjutsu.

- Deidara improved close combat skills.

- Orochimaru got Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan. Recieved the permanent body. Mastered the arts of Sage Mode.

- Sasori recieved Totsuka Blade from Itachi. Made Orochimaru to a puppet.

- Itachi awakened the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

- Kakuzu got Orochimaru's heart.

- Kabuto got all of the powers of Orochimaru before his death: Mangekyo Sharingan, Sage Mode and all jutsus/abilities.

- Obito got Rinnegan.

* * *

**Major events in this part.**

* * *

- Obito, Zetsu and Kabuto allied themselves with the mysterious man who possess the Rinnegan.

- Akatsuki recieved a new member: Lumi Dalion.

- Akatsuki defeated Orochimaru.

- Hidan and Kakuzu defeated Asuma Sarutobi and his team.

- Plans to reanimate Madara, Shisui and the army of dead legends are in process.

- Sasuke was killed by Orochimaru when Orochimaru claimed the body.

- The Mangekyo Sharingan Orochimaru had were able to use Susanoo and Blaze Release thanks to experiments.


	27. RELEASE

The Shining Stars: Dreams has been released!


End file.
